Just Stay Calm
by SamanthaRoseHeartfillia
Summary: A Gajeevy AU where both Gajeel and Levy are patients in a mental hospital. His anger has always gotten him in trouble. Her panic attacks keep her away from society. When Gajeel checks into the mental hospital Levy has to deal with her overwhelming anxiety and avoid Gajeel's hot temper. A task that proves impossible the more they get to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

Levy put the pen down and looked over her handiwork. The letter wasn't much, as her previous ones had been. She'd skipped the gritty details of her time in the mental hospital for this letter. It wasn't as if her friends would want to read how horrible she was doing.

In truth Levy hated the hospital. She wasn't crazy! She would swear her life on that. But still there was something about her that contradicted what she'd like to believe. Already she could feel her muscles tense, she was growing anxious just thinking about her friends reaction to her letter. Levy could feel another panic attack coming. She quickly jumped out of her chair, almost tripping over herself to get to the window. She opened it and let the cool summer breeze flow through her hair.

It'd been a year and a half since she was checked into the mental hospital, she missed the outside world. Lucy had insisted she go after her panic attack in downtown that had almost killed her. Levy knew her best friend just wanted to help her get over her panic attacks but she couldn't believe that being stuck with psychos everyday was going to help her get better. In fact it just made the panic attacks worse. She never relayed any of that in her letters though. She wanted Lucy to think she was getting better not worse, even if that wasn't the truth.

Levy's mind cleared a bit and her muscles relaxed. At least she'd managed to escape a full blown panic attack this time but she wasn't so sure the next time it would come around and if she'd be able to stop it.

"Levy McGarden?" A voice came and someone knocked on the door of her room. Levy called the nurse in. She held a clipboard in her hands and some medicine that was supposed to help Levy. But she didn't believe prescribed pills would help at all. "It's time for your medicine and daily check up."

Levy sighed and maneuvered around the room, books lay everywhere on the floor in no neat manner either. Some books ley upturned because Levy had hated the ending, others were torn apart after fits of a panic attack in an attempt to calm down. If the nurse saw the ruined library books she didn't say anything.

Levy grabbed the pills from her and while the nurse was looking at the clipboard Levy tucked them into her pocket to be thrown out later like all the other pills she was given.

The nurse began asking the daily questions. "Any panic attacks today?"

"No." She lied.

"Has the medicine been helping?"

"As much as you want it to."

"How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed."

The nurse looked up, none of Levy's answers had been helpful or the kind she was looking for. Levy braced herself for a lecture. "Ms. McGarden," she began. "You can't get better if you keep throwing away your medicine." Levy's hand flew to her pocket, how did the nurse see that? "When was the last time you went to group therapy?"

Levy sighed again, she could almost feel another panic attack coming. The stress that came from this place always set her on edge, it wasn't any better when she went to group talks either. No one seemed to understand her anxiety. "I don't like going." She said quietly as she sunk down onto her bed tucking her knees into her chest, looping her hands around her legs.

"Levy." The nurse started and she knew that the nurse was going to tell her some crap about how groups of people sharing their problems helps you. The one thing the nurses and doctors didn't understand was that being in a large group of people only made Levy's anxiety worse, she hated social gatherings they made her jumpy. "Group therapy is a great way to relieve stress." Levy rolled her eyes. "You might even meet some people who share your anxiety issues."

Levy bit back a nasty retort. She wanted to yell and scream at the nurse but she knew that if she did more doctors would come to sedate her. She bit her lips and tried to calm her anxiety, instinctively she began picking at her nails.

The nurse noticed the change in attitude. "There's a meeting in the lunch room at three today. Doctor Porylusica would like you to go." Levy didn't make eye contact, she didn't want to go, but not going would only result in more lectures and frankly she was getting tired of listening. If the doctors wanted her to get better she'd show them that group therapy combined with her panic attacks was the exact opposite of better. Maybe if she had a bad enough panic attack they would let her stay in her room and read. The thought was ludicrous. What would really happen was larger doses of medicine, more doctor visits, and forced trips to the outside world where Levy's anxiety would be off the charts.

The nurse then placed a hand on Levy's knee, "Go. It might help you." The nurse offered a smile that Levy did not return. The nurse got up and left the room, closing the door after her.

Levy took a long look at her bare room. White walls, white bed, white dresser, the only color the room had was the mess of books she threw everywhere. Books were Levy's only release from panic attacks. She could spend days immersing herself in the pages of a book. Only her doctors didn't see that as a good outlook to overcoming it. Levy took a look at the white clock on the wall; 11:00. She picked up another book from the ground and turned to the page she left off. At least Levy could get a few chapters in before she had to go to group therapy.

Three o'clock came sooner than expected, sooner than she'd like it too as well. Levy reluctantly put the book down, changed into her favorite orange dress and put her hair up with her headband. She took a look in the mirror before heading out. Levy's lips were bleeding again, and her nails were reduced to stubs. At least with the headband it was less obvious how much she ruffled up her hair during a panic attack. She was shaking again. Levy crossed her arms trying to hide the nervousness her soul resonated with. It did little to hide it but she stepped outside her door anyway.

The hospital hallways were just as stale white as her room was, only the tiles of the floor distracted Levy's attention as she walked. Levy held her head down in such a way that her hair would hide her face. She hated the feeling of people looking at her, and walking down the hallway was only made better by not being able to see if anyone was _actually_ looking at her. She walked through the hallways almost instinctively. She knew those hallways like the back of her hand, having explored every inch of them at night after hours, it helped her calm down even if it was against the rules.

She made it all the way to the lunch room without a panic attack, that was always a good sign. When Levy walked in however she felt the stress build. She got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach at the sight of the group of people, not only from the hospital but from the local towns too.

The gathering was larger than she thought, there had to be at least thirty people here. Levy began picking at her nails again, her hands shifted between picking her nails, picking her bleeding lips or trying to calm the goosebumps by rubbing her shoulders. Slowly Levy walked towards the group.

If she'd hoped to take a seat unnoticed that hope was crushed when the group therapist called to her. "Hello!" He said much too happily, "Come, sit down! Levy isn't it? I haven't seen you here for a while. I'm so glad you decided to come back." Suddenly every head turned to look at her as she walked in. The man's elaborate hand gestures and loud voice made sure to alert everyone of her entrance. She ducked her head and kept walking looking for an empty seat away from everyone else, or in a corner maybe. But they were all taken so she had to settle on a seat between a largely muscled man whose whole wardrobe was black and a small lanky young boy who seemed to be schizophrenic.

Levy tried to keep her cool but she couldn't keep something she'd never had and fell into the cold metal chair with a clang of clumsy footwork causing every uninterested head to turn and look at her again. She ducked her head, bit her lips and picked at her nails in response.

Levy didn't want to look up at the group for fear of seeing everyone still looking at her. She silently kept her head down and waited for the group meeting to be over. Before it even started someone came up to her. She could see the feet that waited impatiently by her chair. She looked up skittishly to see a tall brunette wearing a only a bra under a barely concealing shawl with capris.

"Hey, girly!" She said when Levy met her eyes. Levy recognized Cana. Cana was always hiding out in the local bar, complaining about how her family didn't understand her drinking problem. Levy guessed her family had finally forced her to go to therapy to fix that problem. Levy couldn't see it doing much because Cana had a travel flask attached to the strap around her shoulder. She didn't wait for Levy's reply as she kicked the schizophrenic kid out of his seat and sat down next to her.

"So the doc finally made you come, eh?" Her words came out rough and loud as she grabbed another chair to kick her feet up.

Levy only nodded. Cana was about to say more when the meeting started and the group therapist called for silence.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming!" He began, sounding all too much like he was giving a speech at a wedding as the best man. "We are all here because we all have...disabilities of sorts that take a little support to get over. It's nothing to be ashamed about-!" The man went on but honestly Levy wasn't interested.

She could feel her anxiety growing into annoyance, and an annoyance induced panic attack was worse than her usual stress induced attacks. Levy tried to control her breathing in hopes it would keep her calm but it didn't. She could still feel the pressure building up inside her until she was ready to explode.

Levy's attention was drawn away from the floor as the large muscled man next to her stood up. She could see that the man towered above everyone when he wasn't sitting down, even his long hair seemed as long as Levy was tall. The man introduced himself. "I'm Gajeel, and the only reason I'm here is cuz my doc freaking made me!" He spat the words with enough force to make Levy cringe. She didn't know what his problem was but she knew she didn't want to get involved with it, he made her skin crawl just looking at him.

"A-and what seems to be the issue you have?" The therapist pried for answers, obviously taken aback by Gajeel's loud and surly appearance.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, and hands in his pockets scoffed as he said. "Doc says I got anger management issues, but I don't. I just got issues with stupid people who need their heads bashed in."

His words made her knees come up to her chest in a fetal position. She'd never met someone with anger management issues and she was sure she never wanted to meet him again. The therapist seemed at a loss for words. Then trying not to provoke Gajeel he told him to sit down and turned his head to Levy next.

Levy drew her knees tighter in at his look. "Levy…" He began softly as if she was a time bomb to be handled carefully. "Why don't you share who you are and why you're here."

Levy didn't want to get up, in fact she wanted to sink into the floor and not exist. Every head was turned to her expectantly. She reluctantly placed each foot on the ground and stood up rather nervously. She held her arms as she spoke hoping for some burst of confidence she could use to escape her oncoming panic attack.

"H-hi. um, My name's Levy…" She started saying but was interrupted.

"Speak up will ya! I can barely hear ya whisper!" She was not surprised but startled when Gajeel yelled from right beside her.

"U-uhm my name's Levy...I have anxiety a-and frequent panic...attacks." She finished her sentence praying to god she didn't have to say it again for lack of a louder voice. She didn't seem to have to as the therapist continued talking.

"Okay, thank you Levy. I'm glad you stood up and addressed yourself." The therapist smiled at her relaying a message that meant to say, _I'm glad to see you facing your anxiety in front of us. _But she knew it really meant her anxiety was a big issue, and she could se in the therapists eyes that he didn't believe she could ever get over it.

Levy grimaced then quickly sat down and raised her knees to her chest again wanting to just escape the world. Cana shot Levy a supportive smile from a friend and sat up next.

"The name's Cana. Uh, my familys says I got a drinking problem. I say bring on the booze!" Cana loudly proclaimed as her cheeks flushed and she brought up the flask to take a big swig. If Levy didn't know any better she'd think Cana was already drunk, which wasn't hard to believe, but Cana did have a high tolerance for alcohol. The rest of the group was visibly unsettled as they whispered amongst themselves and cast furtive glances at Cana while the therapist tried to force her to sit down again.

She eventually did sit down after much cajoling and the meeting went on. It consisted of nothing Levy found to be 'team-building fun' as the therapist had called it. He had them do activities as teams, Levy was immediately chosen to be on Cana's team and for lack of another teammate, Gajeel was chosen. Levy tried her best to stay away from the overly intimidating man, but this being a team, that didn't bode over well as they were told to try and work on their team building skills.

Levy practically had her head ducked down the whole meeting and although it was only an hour long she felt like it lasted a lifetime.

She thought she was in the clear when the session was over and she walked out with a very drunk Cana, but Gajeel pulled at her tiny wrist. Levy whipped around in fear, and looked into his red eyes. Now that she could look closer she saw that the man had an abundance of piercings. Iron bolts like piercings replaced his eyebrows and he had multiple piercings down his nose and chin. They only added to his intimidating features. As soon as Levy met his eyes she found herself looking at the ground again her free hand moving wildly for lack of being able to pick at her other hands fingernails.

"Hey, what's yer deal?" He asked none too nicely.

"Nothing, I just-"

"Just what?" He interrupted a stern look on his face that Levy was actively tying to avoid but finding it hard to.

"Please my anxiety is really bad, I just wanna head back to my room now…" She said in hopes he'd understand and let her go, as it stood though he still had a firm grip on her wrist. She felt her hand growing numb as his large strong fingers cut off the circulation.

"Back to yer room eh? Is that where you hide from the world?" He scoffed, then continued without indication of wanting an answer. "That's no way to live ya know. Why don't you just go outside and meet people once in awhile?"

Levy's eyes shifted back to the ground. "My social anxiety is really bad too…" She squeaked out like a mouse. Levy just wanted him to let her go, she tried to look around for Cana but the brunette was probably too drunk to function. "Please just let me go, I- I might have a panic attack-"

"Hey why don't you look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled his voice suddenly getting louder and more threatening. Levy cringed but she couldn't do much with her wrist still caught in his steel grip. "What's wrong with you!" He yelled punching the wall behind Levy's head which made her yelp.

Her breathing grew irregular and she couldn't keep herself calm this time. Levy's brain worked at hyper speed, her vision blurred and she grew dizzy. Gajeel wasn't helping as he kept yelling nonsensical things at her and punching the wall. Eventually Levy had enough and her panic attack worsened. She screamed loudly, attracting unwanted attention. She tried to wrench her hand from his grip but he held tightly and the more she struggled the more panicked she grew.

Levy could barely process a thing as his hand was finally lifted from her wrist and she pulled away into a ball, sliding down the wall still screaming. Levy held her head in a fetal position and over the sound of her heartbeat she heard the doctor's yelling trying to keep Gajeel under control.

They tried to touch her but Levy wouldn't let them. Every hand that came near was brutally slapped away until Levy had calmed down enough to lift her head up.

Levy noticed Doctor Porylusica looking at her as her senses came back to normal. The doctor was trying to call to her. "Levy?" She called. "Honestly child stand up!" She spat and Levy found herself immediately obeying her even if the effects of her panic attack still lingered. Levy stood there, arms folded as she absentmindedly picked at her still bleeding lips. Doctor Porylusica smacked her hand down. "Stop picking! It only makes the anxiety worse." Despite her harsh words and previously impatient attitude she pulled Levy into a hug. "It's okay. Just stay calm." She cooed the most frequent words Levy always heard come out of her doctor's mouth. It was sort of like a catchphrase when Dr. Porylusica dealed with her patients..._Just stay calm_...

Levy listened to her doctor's word and found herself sobbing as Ms. Porylusica held her tightly. But she let go too soon and Levy almost stumbled. Ms. Porylusica kept an arm around her as she led her back to her room. Levy's room was just the way she had left it and she didn't know if that was a good thing as her anxiety came back. Her doctor noticed she had started shaking again.

"Levy," Ms. Porylusica began holding her firmly so that she faced her. "Don't let your anxiety take control of you." She sighed when she saw that her words had done little to help Levy. "I won't force you into another one of those again but I still highly encourage them. I'll also make sure Gajeel never comes near you again."

Levy nodded and whispered her thanks. She wasn't sure of everything that happened after her panic attack began but she did know that Gajeel's face would haunt her dreams. All the better to never see him again.

AN: Hope you liked the first chapter. :) Know that I have big plans for this AU so I'll probably write a lot more. If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to let me know. As it stands in the AU Levy and Gajeel live in the Fairy Hills quarter of a little town of Magnolia. I might mention a little on the town in later chapters, mostly just brief phrases about it so I thought I'd clear that up now. Levy has lived there her whole life constantly dealing with panic attacks. You'll get to see later on how Gajeel and Levy's relationship develops and how his anger clashes with her anxiety. For now though enjoy reading the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

The open window carried a the sounds of happily chirping crickets and a deathly cold night breeze. Levy lay still as a startled deer as she finished the last page of her book. It must have been well past midnight but Levy couldn't put the book down, she was just getting to the good part.

When the last page was turned and the last sentence read Levy slowly closed the book. She looked around in a daze completely unaware she'd spent so much time reading. The chill from the window distracted Levy. She got up to shut it. Levy looked again at the book she read, then at the clock; 1:30. She yawned, turned off the flashlight she was using and climbed under her covers.

Levy balled herself up tight. She focused on trying to relax, she even tried the breathing practices the doctors had taught her. None the less it was another hour before Levy could fall asleep, something that always came with bitter sweetness.

The next morning was different from the last, Levy promised herself that. She didn't want to leave her room, and after her encounter with Gajeel, she had more than enough reasons not to.

That plan failed miserably when Gajeel appeared at her door, though. She thought it had been the nurses giving her the daily medicine but when she opened up the door she nearly screamed. Levy's hand clasped her mouth holding back a gasp, she began shaking immediately.

Gajeel seemed to be looking away with his hands in his pockets. If he wasn't deliberately in front of her she would have sworn he was just waiting around for no particular reason. Gajeel turned to Levy when she opened the door. She tried to close it quickly but he caught his large hand in the middle and forced it back open.

"Oi, shrimp. I wanna talk to ya."

"No. Please just go away!" She squeaked out hiding behind the door as she kept trying to shut it.

Gajeel took a step forward and forced the door open with no intention to leave. "Will ya listen to me!" He shouted, and she could almost feel his anger growing to match her anxiety. Levy had no choice, Gajeel wasn't going to leave unless she listened. She stood quietly her hand still on the door handle and her eyes focused on the ground. Gajeel continued. "I'm sorry 'bout yesterday." He said through gritted teeth.

Despite her anxiety and fear Levy looked into Gajeels eyes, he stood a good foot and a half taller than her and the light was very unflattering but Levy could see how he was holding back. His lips were held thin and his jawline twitched. It was the same look Levy had when trying to hold back her anxiety. For the first time she saw something in him that, yesterday, had been invisible.

"It's just that sometimes I get so angry...I-I didn't mean to scare ya." Gajeel's arm went behind his head as he scratched the back of his neck. His unusually sharp teeth were clenched in concentrated restraint.

Levy went silent. She didn't know what to say. She had expected to never see Gajeel again, not for him to apologize face to face. In fact she hadn't even expected an apology whatsoever. She most certainly hadn't planned on forgiving him, but as she looked at the way he was trying to stay calm, Levy sympathized with him. That was every day for her wasn't it? Just trying to stay calm? _Maybe we are alike in some ways…_ She thought then realized she'd gone too many minutes without saying anything.

"Hey squirt were you even listening!" Gajeel's anger showed just a little but his face remained stoic.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry. It's just, I wasn't expecting you to apologize…"

"Yeah, well I did…"

Levy didn't know what to say so she stuck to formalities. "Thank you for the apology. But I think it's best we don't see each other again…"

Gajeel went silent this time. He seemed to be thinking, then finally he said, "Actually, I'd like to buy you lunch...To, y'know make up for..yesterday." Levy was about to refuse when Gajeel added; "It doesn't have to be anywhere special. I'll let ya pick where you want to go. That way we don't have to stay in public…"

No one had ever considered her anxiety before, they all just expected her to be fine and when the time came that her panic attacks got the best of her, everyone's immediate reaction had been to hospitalize her. Yet here he was offering not only to buy her lunch but keeping in mind how she hated public outings, something she hadn't thought Gajeel would pick up on after their first meeting.

She stayed quiet for a while again, thinking over whether she should go with him. It wasn't as if she would go anywhere else today but it wasn't as if she wanted to go anywhere either. Gajeel was going out of his way to keep his anger issues at bay so he could give Levy a worthy apology. The least Levy could do was accept his offer, and not having to deal with public crowds was a bonus.

"O-okay then…" She watched Gajeel's eyes widen and his face perk up. "Take me to get fast food, then we'll eat in the garden." Levy was surprised by her own initiative when she spoke, although it still sounded like a mouse squeak she found a new confidence that she'd never known had been there. Gajeel laughed a bit, it was a weird laugh one unique to him that she'd never heard before.

"Ghihihi." You got it."

She grabbed her purse, packed a couple books and told him she was ready to go. Because Gajeel and her weren't severe cases in the hospital they could leave hospital grounds when given permission by their doctor's.

Levy hadn't left grounds in so long she forgot what freedom felt like. Her panic attacks normally kept her inside, though that never bothered her until now. When Gajeel and Levy checked in Doctor Porylusica was lenient.

"Normally I'd say no, especially after what happened with _him_." She glanced to Gajeel in the other chair. "However, you have been controlling your anxiety. And I don't see any harm if you stay away from large crowds. Be back an hour before lights out." Her tone was firm and Levy got the message she didn't say.

_I'm letting you go this time on a leap of faith, _don't _prove me wrong. _Levy nodded and forced a smile. She shook Dr. Porylusica's hand then rose and followed Gajeel outside of the hospital.

When the sliding doors opened a warm summer breeze filled her nostrils and tangled her hair. Levy took a deep breath, for the first time in a long time she would be leaving this place, at least for a little while.

A nice summer breeze couldn't blow away her anxiety though and she kept her head down as she followed Gajeels ganter to his car. Or what she thought was his car. Levy stopped when she saw Gajeel mount a jacked up motorcycle. Everything about that thing spelled manly man, and that meant danger. Levy's anxiety built, she picked at her nails again, then began alternating between running her fingers through her hair.

"I can't...I'm not going in that thing!"

"C'mon don't back out now!" He almost shouted as he kick started the engine. The motorcycle gave a loud rev and Levy visibly jumped, stepping back to the hospital doors. Gajeel caught her mid escape. "It won't hurt you. Just hold on to me tight and you'll be fine."

Levy blushed. Yesterday she had never thought she'd be allowed to go outside again let alone outside riding around on an exposed death trap. She gritted her teeth and tried to smooth over her goosebumps.

"Fine." She sighed finally, resigning herself to sit behind Gajeel. His long black hair tickled her face as she wound her tiny arms around his waist. She couldn't even get her hands to come full circle and the helmet he offered her was much too big. Levy's uncertainty grew, but she couldn't escape now as Gajeel revved the engine once more, then tore out of the parking lot, Levy screaming and holding on for dear life the whole way.

She felt a heavy rumble in his belly at her surprised scream and she kicked his shin for laughing. At the same time Levy realized what she was riding. The wind ruffled her clothes so much so she thought they would fly off. The scenery passed by in a blur and they easily passed through Magnolia traffic as Gajeel weaved in and out of lanes. Levy felt a true smile curve at her lips. The familiar tug that meant she was having fun, something she hadn't experienced since she came to the hospital.

Gajeel pointed to a spot down the street and shouted something incoherent over the rush of traffic and sound of the incredibly loud engine. Levy realized what he'd said as he pulled into another parking lot by a fast food restaurant. The bike grumbled to a stop and Levy almost forgot to take off her helmet when Gajeel dismounted.

"You can stay here if ya want. I'll go inside and order us something. I know it ain't a real fancy place but I figured its better to get the food quickly then head for the garden spot you wanted to eat in...or something like that." He added when Levy said nothing. She nodded then told Gajeel what she wanted.

"Salad? That's it? No meat?"

"That's all I want."

"Do you want sausage on that or something?" He asked thoroughly confused with her order.

"No! I hate sausage. Just get me salad."

Gajeel grumbled something about vegetarians and walked into the restaurant. Levy was left alone by his bike, she gingerly placed his helmet on the handle and tried to stay calm while she waited for him to come back out.

He was taking too long for her liking and she felt nervous again. Although there was no one around, aside from the passing car, Levy felt exposed and in danger. She couldn't explain the feeling but it increased when a surly blonde jock type approached her. Levy put her head down hoping that he would pass and walk to the car beside her.

But he didn't and Levy heard a rough voice call, "What are you doing out here all alone?" The question seemed innocent but the blondes tone suggested something less friendly.

"I'm waiting for someone." She spoke without looking up. She prayed to god he would leave, she didn't think she could stop a panic attack if one happened here. And what would Dr. Porylusica say if her first visit outside the hospital in a year resulted in a panic attack?

The blonde scoffed. "Seems to me you're all alone." He stepped forward and leaned in close forcing Levy's chin to met his eyes. She gritted her teeth at his closeness and smelled the booze on his breath. The man got even closer still pressing their bodies together. His arms wrapping around her, trapping her in an embrace she wanted nothing to do with. "A pretty lady like you shouldn't be alone." He mused and Levy almost puked.

She tried to shove him away but wasn't strong enough. "Get away, please!" She shouted helplessly, her panic rising inside her like a cauldron about to boil over.

The blonde lowered his hand until it rested on her rear. She struggled even more, the panic almost overwhelming her. "Stop! Let me go!" She squirmed but the blonde had a firm grip as he forced sexual kisses to her neck.

Levy's anxiety had reached it's peak when the man pulled back- no, he was forced back. His body slammed against the side of a car and a large muscled arm came down on the blonde's neck almost choking him to death.

"Ya think it's funny to harass girls!? Huh, punk!" Gajeel shouted, his face turning red, a fire in his eyes. "I should teach you a lesson!" His arm reeled back and punched the blonde square in the jaw.

Levy in the meantime was having a hard time just breathing. After her anxiety had gotten so out of control then the danger disappeared quickly her body was looking for an outlet to relent pent up emotions. But Levy didn't lose control and she hyperventilated as a result.

Gajeel kept throwing punches and kicks, throwing the blonde around like he was a punching bag. The blonde's head was lolling and he lay on the ground with two black eyes, a swollen cheek and both lips split. Even after all that Gajeel couldn't stop. The anger inside him burned and boiled in his blood. He had too much of it and needed a way to release all the negative emotions.

He knew he went too far, but the anger boiled to the top and even when it simmered down, he looked over at Levy leaning over his motorcycle trying to catch a breath, the anger came back all in an instant. He looked back at the limp man he had pinned to the ground.

Gajeel was about to unleash another wave of punches when tiny fingers wrapped around his thick wrist. He stopped, startled and looked over. Levy was holding his arm back, a determination in her eye along with a sadness she hadn't shown him before. He thought the drunk had made her upset but the look in her eyes told him it wasn't just the blonde she was afraid of.

Somehow it made Gajeel think of what he was doing, he lowered his hand and his anger was tempered...for the time being anyway.

"Stop it, Gajeel! Let's just leave. Now, please!" Gajeel looked one last time at the man he'd almost punched to death, if Levy hadn't stopped him he couldn't be sure if he would have killed him or not.

Gajeel stood up and threw Levy's helmet back at her, she stumbled as she caught it. He picked up the meal he'd dropped, shoved it in the luggage compartment of his bike and revved the engine. They tore out of the parking lot before any sort of crowd could be drawn.

Levy was riddled with anxiety the whole way back. She couldn't stop thinking about what that man was about to do to her if Gajeel hadn't stepped in. The main thought that stayed with her well after the day had ended though, was how easily Gajeel had knocked the blonde unconscious. How simply it was for him to unleash the kind of violence she saw on serial killers. The vicious look in his eyes as he swung punch after punch was...unforgettable.

She knew now just how bad his anger controlled him. _Maybe I shouldn't have gone with Gajeel today…_ She thought helplessly as the fierce wind ripped by them. _I'm such a fool! This would never have happened if I'd stayed home! _

A million thoughts like these raced through her head until, by the time they pulled back into the hospital parking lot she couldn't get off the bike fast enough. Her fear must have shown because Gajeel was quick to catch her before she got too far away.

"Where do you think yer going?" He demanded an answer with the sheer force behind his words. Levy couldn't look at him, she was afraid and she was nervous. All she wanted to do now was go into her room and disappear behind the pages of a book. A cold silence fell between them, one Levy dared not break lest it make him angrier. Then Gajeel's voice lifted, the anger was gone from it replaced by only a half-hearted easy going tone. "We still have a meal to finish." Gajeel smiled showing his sharp canines while holding up the meal they'd gotten from the restaurant.

He let go of her hand and for some reason her fear and anxiety faded just a little. After everything that happened he still wanted to treat her with a nice lunch. Levy appreciated the offer of course but she was still unsure of herself. None the less she didn't want to let him down for no other reason than she hated letting people down. Levy faked a small smile and nodded. "Okay. Let's go find a place to sit in the hospital's garden."

Gajeel followed her the whole way, this time a comfortable silence rested between them. Levy couldn't believe she'd ever feel comfortable with Gajeel around but as they found a secluded spot in the garden that idea didn't seem so farfetched.

Levy always enjoyed sitting in the garden alone, something she did many times on her late night walks. It was different at night than it was during the day though, no crickets were heard, only birds. No fireflies flew around, only butterflies. If anything Levy would say it was more peaceful during the day when she could see every flower in full bloom. She quietly enjoyed her salad. It wasn't until Gajeel struck up a conversation that she said anything.

"So...do you come here often?" _Such an idiot Gajeel! Why did I say that! Only cheap movie lines and assholes say that!_

"Sometimes, I like to walk the hallways at night when no ones around. I usually end up here, listening to the sounds of the night. Sometimes I'll pretend I'm not even here and that I'm just a part of the forest like the fireflies or the flowers." _That was stupid to say! He probably gonna think I'm some sort of tree hugger now! Or a freak! Or both!_

"I wish it were that simple." _Don't fuck this up, Gajeel! _"I've tried almost everything to escape but people just make me so angry! I can't stand it. Sometimes just a face is enough to piss me off! Like that stupid therapists face. I hate saps who meddle in 'disabilities' as they call them. Makes me wanna kick their ass." _You fucked it up._

_I knew it, he's just like me! Plagued by the disease of overactive emotions._"Have you tried breathing?"

_What is this chick getting to? _"Breathing? I'm alive aren't I?"

"No, I meant controlling your breathing. Sometimes it works for me to calm my anxiety. Other times though it's not so easy." _What am I saying? Who's to say it will even work for Gajeel I'm probably just giving him false advice. _

Gajeel turned away, contemplating the advice Shorty had given him. _Of course that's what she meant, why did I not pick up on that sooner? I must look like an idiot to her. _In truth Gajeel just wanted to make up for yesterday. He normally hated when his anger got out of control which of course only made him angrier. The more he talked to Levy though the more the weight of the guilt from yesterday pressed on his chest. She didn't deserve what he'd done and he was afraid that no amount of free lunches would make up for that.

"We're really not all that different then, huh?" Gajeel turned his confused gaze to her. "I mean we both have troubles controlling our emotions. Yesterday I thought you were the biggest asshole I'd ever seen."

Gajeel frowned, "Thanks, shrimp." He said with venomous sarcasm.

Levy stuttered on her words. "N-no I didn't mean-! I mean now I don't-"

Gajeel placed a large hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "It's okay, I know what you meant." He said without looking at her and the guilt pressed just a little harder on him.

Hours had passed since they'd finished their lunch and Levy and Gajeel were still in the garden. Walking around looking at the vegetables and flowers that grew, lost in conversation. Both parties wanted to make the other feel comfortable and avoid awkwardness in general. That proved harder than Levy thought. More than once she'd spilled the beans on her strange habits and could only hope Gajeel wasn't judging her too harshly.

Eventually the sun began to fall and the garden fell into a trance, everything was quiet no more birds chirped and the butterflies were gone, but the crickets weren't out yet either which left the garden in a sort of sleepy state. A golden blanket of light rested on the surface of the flowers bringing out the colors more vividly than when the sun was high in the sky. Gajeel had never considered garden's to be this pretty, looking around now he understood what Shorty meant by spending time out here.

Levy noticed Gajeel staring off into the distance. His gaze spanning horizons and then resting on the setting sun. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She came up beside him, their height differences more blatantly obvious than ever before.

"You sure know how to pick out the relaxing places don't you, Shorty."

Levy blushed. Gajeel was the first person she ever showed this garden to. It was open to all the patients of the hospital but no one ever came out here. Sometimes Levy thought she was it's only visitor, even on days when the staff should have been out here to care for the garden Levy was the one picking the weeds and watering the flowers. The staff members didn't seem to mind, in fact Levy came out here so often she felt like she was the garden 's caretaker now.

"Gajeel," She grabbed his attention, her gaze still turned to the dimming light of the sun. "Thank you." She smiled, her cheeks grew a little rosy and Gajeel could have sworn he saw the same look on an angel once. The sight stopped him in his tracks and held his attention better than anything ever did, or ever could. "I'm glad I went out with you today, even after what happened in the parking lot. I've never had anyone protect me like that."

It was Gajeels turn to blush as he thought back to what happened. It wasn't as if he'd meant to protect her, he just hated men who forced themselves upon women. But it wasn't as if he didn't mean to protect her either. In the end it was all a part of apologizing for his snap yesterday. Gajeel turned away so she wouldn't see him blushing and returned the stoic look to his face. He placed an arm on her head like an armrest, all the better to avoid her gaze finding him caught off guard.

"No problem, Shorty." He spoke with a kind of sincerity he hadn't heard from himself in a long time. "I'll always protect you."

Gajeel wasn't entirely sure what he meant by 'always', but judging from the look on Levy's face it was appreciated. Gajeel stole another glance at her. The way the light traced her every outline, framing her jaw to perfection. She looked so soft, like a dream. Her face was perfectly molded so that Gajeel found himself lost in the beauty he was standing above.

He looked away, _Don't get any ideas, _He told himself. _After yesterday you're lucky she even agreed to have lunch with you. _The guilt surfaced again, and Gajeel focused back on the setting sun. He was happy, for once, to have this feeling of contentedness spread over his cheeks when he thought about the day he'd spent with her. Gajeel closed his eyes and made a wish on the setting sun.

_Please don't let it go away…_

AN: This chapter was mostly inspired by Disney's, The Beauty and the Beast and the relationship Belle has with the Beast. He's strong and unyielding, and she's soft. In a sense she's his better half, the patient half that isn't afraid to get really sappy at emotional times. I love the idea that Gajeel and Levy are basically Beauty and the Beast, I also love Disney movies. :3 So I incorporated some of those ideas into this AU.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Levy found herself eating in the hospital cafeteria. She normally wouldn't have gone, but Cana had a way of talking her into it. It wasn't like part of her didn't want to go either, in fact the real reason she came was because of someone she was hoping to see, Gajeel. She knew he shared a room in the hospital just like her, but she didn't know if she'd see him, she poked her broccoli wishing he was there with her.

Levy watched as Cana poured booze from her flask into her coffee cup. It was a daily ritual with her. Honestly Levy thought she would never stop drinking, which made the intervention of doctors and nurses useless. Today seemed to be different as a hand clasped Cana's wrist, stopping the flow of alcohol into her cup.

Levy hadn't even seen him come up behind Cana, her assigned doctor was standing above her with his vein popping out. Levy braced herself for the storm.

"I thought you said this is the day you quit alcohol?" His gruff voice matched perfectly with his dark stubble, his lips curled back to show his teeth and pink gums.

"C'mon old man, did you really believe that?" Her doctor's eyes grew larger and so did the vein.

"Cana, if you're not willing to get better we can't help you!"

Her doctor removed his grip and Cana set down the flask a deadly look in her eye. Levy tried to hide as much as she could in an open backed seat and shoulder short hair. Cana and her doctor were always going at it. _Maybe it was a family thing? _Levy thought, fearfully watching the storm unfold. "Maybe I don't want to quit, huh? Ever think of that old man!"

Her doctor stopped short, his mouth open like a dumbfounded donkey. He gritted his teeth, Then without any warning his arms shot out towards Cana wrapping her in a bear hug before she could protest. He began lovingly stroking her hair and lost his sense burying his head in her clothes. "I'm sorry, darling! I can't stay mad at you!" Levy visibly flinched at the sudden change in attitude, she hadn't expected him to do that. "Daddy just wants to help you! I love my little girl so much!"

Cana began protesting, she pushed away with all her might but couldn't escape her father's bear hug. "OI! Get off old man!" Levy almost laughed. After a while Cana pushed him away, his face looking remarkably sadder. Then he perked up.

"Alright then, if you don't want to get better then I'll just have to try harder!" Cana's expression changed and her fury grew even more. But she couldn't get a word in edgewise as her father/doctor turned to Levy. "Oh, Levy! Hello, how are you doing today?"

"Hi Dr. Gildarts. I'm doing fine."

Gildarts smiled, he put a hand on Cana's shoulder as a goodbye although she didn't return it. Leaning into Levy he whispered, "Try to help her stop drinking, she might listen to you." Levy could hear the angst in his voice. Gildarts wanted to do everything he could to help his daughter, although it seemed more like guilty pity on Cana. He hadn't been there for most of her life, The hospital only recently found out Gildarts had been Cana's father, Cana had known for a long time but she never said anything. Levy wondered why, Cana had told Lucy why it took so long to confess being his daughter but Lucy had declined to share that information with Levy.

Levy guessed Gildarts was trying to make up for lost years by curing her alcoholism, though everyone knew it was unlikely he'd succeed.

Levy wanted to tell Gildarts the truth, that Cana listened to no one when it came to her booze but the look on his face made Levy hold her tongue. Gildarts already had little hope for Cana's recovery, and the hope that was there, was terribly fragile. It would crush him to hear that so Levy simply nodded. Gildarts walked away his hands in his pockets.

Cana took one last look at her father and sat back down looking for her flask. When Cana couldn't find it she practically exploded. "That little thief he stole my flask!" Levy turned around to see Gildarts disappearing behind a doorway, not only his hands bulging in his pockets but Levy assumed, Cana's flask was in there too. Reluctantly resigning herself, Cana finished her lunch.

Levy had almost given up hope of seeing Gajeel when something pushed her another seat over. "Hey, scoot over shrimp." he said taking the seat she left open.

Cana looked at the newcomer with curiosity. "Who's this, Lev?" She asked then it seemed to dawn on her. "Wait a minute you're that guy from the support group!" Cana was on her feet again, rage coming back easily as she remembered what Gajeel had done to her and what she'd failed to protect Levy from. "What are you doing here! You've got some nerve showing your face to her after what you did!"

Gajeel stopped mid-chew, he barely looked up as he spoke. "I don't remember you trying to stop it or anything."

Cana grew even more furious than Levy had ever seen her. "Bastard!" She spat and Levy decided to intervene when she saw Gajeel clenching his plastic fork, almost breaking it.

"Cana, wait." Her small voice said, it wasn't much but it got Cana's attention. "He's okay, now. I-i've forgiven him...for that day…" Levy trailed off hoping her explanation had been enough to calm her friend.

"You what-? Why? What he did is unforgivable!"

"Please, Cana sit down." Levy begged. They were both standing up and Cana's raised voice had gathered the attention of the whole cafeteria it felt like. Levy started picking at her nails and lips.

Thankfully Gajeel hadn't snapped yet, he was trying to control his anger and if Levy couldn't calm Cana down she feared what Gajeel would do to her. Cana must have seen the anxiety growing on Levy's face, once again she resigned herself and sat down. Levy copied her with a sigh of relief.

She still felt dozens of eyes staring at her but she tried to ignore them. Levy had wanted to introduce Cana to Gajeel but she honestly forgot all about how they'd first met. Cana had been too drunk to function and blamed herself for not protecting Levy from Gajeel's outburst, but Levy didn't hold that against her. Cana already had enough guilt from the experience. When Levy hoped Gajeel would show up she wanted it to be on good terms, that ship was sailed as Cana took a sip from her coffee then tossed it aside her look souring.

Gajeel didn't look at her, only continued eating. Levy noticed his grip on his fork lessened but the fork had broke, now he used the stub an annoyed look on his face.

Levy clutched her satchel, feeling the lump of her book under the fabric. After an introduction like that Levy doubted this lunch would be anything but pleasant.

As it stood Cana hadn't had another outburst at Gajeel. She was mad at him for hurting Levy and mad at herself for not being there to stop it. None the less Cana heard Levy out when she told her all that Gajeel had done for her.

"Doesn't seem like much to me." Cana snorted as they talked in undertones. Levy shot her a look that Cana challenged. "Look Lev, just make sure you're not getting over your head here." Her expression changed to something lower than sadness, something a bit like tragedy. "Anger management issues can be tricky. Don't get sucked into any apologies, cause the next minute will be just like the last."

Levy knew Cana didn't trust Gajeel, but still she wondered what she could have meant by that. Cana talked almost as if she were a first hand victim...given her family history Levy didn't doubt it.

The rest of lunch had gone peaceful enough, no panic attacks just extreme outbursts of shaking and biting of nails and lips. Gajeel suggested they go somewhere else when he noticed the social outing getting too much for Levy. She cast him a look of thanks and followed Gajeel out. Cana walked beside Levy, she was about to followed when her name was called.

"Cana Alberon," Came a voice over the loudspeaker, Levy recognized it as Dr. Gildarts, Cana's father. "Come find your father and give him a big hug!" Levy could almost see the cartoon hearts come out of the speaker and could only assume Gildarts was laughing, hysterically awaiting his embarrassed daughters return.

Cana gritted her teeth. "I swear that old man is gonna get it when I find him." Her fist clenched, then she turned to Levy. "Sorry, girly. I'll meet with you later."

"That's okay. Go find your dad." Cana gave Levy a hug and a fist bump before heading off in the direction the loudspeaker was located.

Cana stopped as she walked by Gajeel, she cast him a very dirty look. The likes of which Levy had never seen on her before. "Try anything, iron head and I'll kill ya."

Gajeel scowled enough to match Cana's gaze. Neither flinched as their eyes locked and sparks flew from both menacing looks. Cana's father came back on the loudspeaker offering another highly embarrassing dad-ism. Cana broke eye contact with Gajeel and continued walking.

Gajeel turned to Levy, "She always like that?"

"Only when it involves protecting her friends." Levy chuckled. Then stopped when she saw Gajeel's sour face. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently though Levy thought she already knew. The guilt on his face was there, gone within a second but still showed for long enough to betray his strong mask. Levy feared that Cana had been enough to scare him away.

"Nothin." He replied ruffling her hair a bit before he kept walking. Levy followed him blindly. She let Gajeel lead the way, not caring either way where they ended up. she never got to find out though as Gajeel's name was called next on the loudspeaker. They both stopped for a minute and pondered why Gajeel would be called. He shrugged his shoulders when he saw her quizzical look.

Gajeel began walking to the room he was called to, a doctors office most likely his own doctor's office. Not wanting to be left alone Levy followed. "Are you sure you wanna come?" Gajeel asked without looking at her.

Levy began absentmindedly smoothing her dress, which proved to be more difficult the longer strides Gajeel took and the faster Levy had to walk to keep up. "I'm curious, why would they call you? Did you miss a doctor visit?" Levy asked the first explanation that came mind.

"I doubt that's it. Doc hardly comes to check up on me anyways." He said that with some spite, as if the thought troubled him.

Levy kept jogging beside Gajeel, turning over multiple ideas as to what Gajeel had in store for him.

Levy had her answer when they met Dr. Porylusica standing with another doctor, one she could only assume was Gajeel's. What frightened Levy were the two police officers standing behind their doctors.

"Dr. Porylusica, what-?" Levy was stopped when her doctors hand came down on her shoulder. One forlorn look told her not to say a word. Gajeel's frown increased. He walked up to his doctor and talked in low tones. Levy couldn't really hear what they were saying, she turned to Dr. Poryusica. "What's going on?"

Dr. Porylusica didn't even offer a glance, only a disappointed expression as she regarded Gajeel with his doctor and the officers.

Suddenly one of the officers walked over to Levy. "Ms. Levy McGarden you were with Gajeel Redfox in the Sloopy Joe's parking lot yesterday afternoon correct?"

Levy gulped, she hated being questioned...by anyone, but cops brought a whole new level of anxiety. Her hands couldn't sit still as she answered. "Y-yes." Her small voice almost inaudible above the dull roar of the hallway outside the doctor's office.

"And you witnessed Gajeel assault another civilian?"

Levy let a gasp escape her lips, she thought back to what happened and her anxiety grew almost to the point where it was unbearable. "Well, yes- I mean no! He didn't assault him, i-it was just to protect me."

"Protect you?" The cop raised an eyebrow, his dark skin and fierce eyes were intimidating enough without the scar over his left eye. "What was he protecting you from?"

"The man-" She squeaked out, "He forced himself on me. The only thing Gajeel did was stop him."

"Are you implying the man in the parking could have raped you?"

Levy lost her breath, she hadn't thought about what would have happened if Gajeel hadn't stopped it because it was too scary for her. She'd like nothing more than to drop the subject but the two cops in front of her said otherwise. Levy couldn't find her voice and just nodded. The cop seemed to be done with the questions as he turned back to his partner.

If she thought the first cop was intimidating she didn't see his partner, her battle ready stance was enough to set anyone one edge, not to mention her scolding motherly stare, Levy couldn't meet her eyes.

After talking with his partner the male cop addressed Gajeel. "From what we understand the victim in the parking lot was pushing himself onto Ms. Levy here and you stopped him." Gajeel nodded, confirming that's what happened. "Well, either way, that man you beat up is pressing charges for excessive violence. You'll need to appear in court on these dates." The cop offered Gajeel a formal piece of paper that he took with a scowl.

Gajeel's doctor stepped in, now. "Officer, Gajeel _is _a patient here. He has problems controlling his anger." Levy noticed Gajeel's hands clenching and unclenching. "Surely that factor counts for something in his favor."

"If his anger is not handled enough that he can refrain from nearly killing a man after a small scuffle then he should not be allowed to leave the hospital, period. Which rests our case, Gajeel will need to answer to the law."

"There must be some angle we can use to defend him." Gajeel's doctor pleaded.

The cop shrugged. "There's nothing I can do, sir. Our hands are tied. We'll need to head back to the station and report our findings as well as the news that Gajeel will appear in court." The cop cast Gajeel a furtive look. Gajeel simply nodded confirming that he'd be there.

Levy didn't see that he had much of a choice. She only hoped the punishment he got for protecting her could be avoided. It was Levy's fault Gajeel was in this mess anyway. Guilt weighed down on her like a ten ton anvil. The only emotion that seemed to outweigh the immobilizing fear of Gajeel's consequence was the concern she never knew she felt for Gajeel.

Gajeel had to appear in court in a few hours, Levy had insisted on going with him. She hated group outings and being in a large courtroom could kill her. Still, she felt responsible for getting Gajeel in trouble. And after a few long talks with an attorney to make their case Levy pleaded with Gajeel to use her as a witness to his innocence.

The thought alone chilled her to the bone, speaking into a microphone in front of at least two dozen people, not to mention the judge who would be watching her every move and criticizing it, determining whether her word was worth listening to.

Gajeel saw through her brave face and told her; "Ya don't hafta defend me. I can handle this alone." Those words rang in her head. She knew Gajeel could handle whatever punishment they threw at him but that didn't stop her from fearing it.

"Stop being stubborn and let me help you!" She'd snapped, the first time she ever felt comfortable enough to be forceful around anyone other than Lucy. Gajeel was surprised enough by her outburst, he conceited by letting her sit in the audience, saying if he needed her he'd call her to the stand. It wasn't a promise to let her help but it was all Levy had gotten him to agree to.

She hadn't realized her head was ducked and her hands began shaking. She felt her face relax from a terrified gaze at her lap. Levy gained control over her emotions again and lifted her head taking a deep breath.

Gajeel looked over at her, wondering why in the world she had insisted to defend him so much. Even his doc had given him a stern talking to and suggested Gajeel simply plead guilty to get it over with. He couldn't say it was bad advice, only with Levy so intent on defending his innocence he wondered what she'd think.

The last thing Gajeel wanted to do was disappoint her. After all he'd gotten this far with their relationship he didn't want to mess up now. Pleading guilty might be the most logical answer, and the one that would cause Levy the least problems. As the car sped up Gajeel dreaded even more what would happen once they got to the courtroom.

A few hours and many worried conversations later Gajeel sat on the defendants side of the court his attorney introducing his case to the judge. Gajeel looked over to see the blonde douchebag he beat up on the other side, his arm was in a sling and he had a patch over his eye. It covered most of it but Gajeel could still see black and blue where he'd mercilessly punched the guy.

Gajeel tried to feel sorry but he couldn't, the bastard deserved it and seeing him again only set his nerves of fire. He clenched his fist trying to get an edge against his anger. It didn't work, of course and Gajeel could only speak through gritted teeth when the judge asked him what he pleaded on the case.

His attorney stood up beginning to speak for Gajeel on the case they'd put together days before, but one last look at Levy behind Gajeel made him change his mind. She was scared, and barely keeping from a panic attack he knew, he could see it plain as day in her face.

Gajeel decided it best to get this over with. He stood up stopping his attorney from speaking and saying instead. "The defendant pleads...guilty."

_Guilty..._Levy choked on the breath of air she suddenly sucked in. She'd thought she had convinced Gajeel to help her prove he was innocent, after all she didn't blame him just the bastard that got drunk and forced himself on her.

Levy's breathing grew quicker and she got light headed. Her heart pounded wildly out of control. She couldn't stop the panic attack from coming this time and raced out of the courtroom.

In the hallway she curled into a ball, her hands tore hair out as those words rang in her empty mind. "_The defendant pleads...guilty...Guilty"_ Levy felt a tear cut a stream down her cheek, _Guilty…_ After she'd tried so hard to convince him she would help..._Guilty. _After Levy knew with as much conviction her heart could hold that he wasn't. _Guilty…_ The tears streamed down faster and more plentiful, as the horrible mess continued in the other room.

She curled up tighter, her anxiety taking full control of her. For the first time in her life Levy felt a type of concern for Gajeel she'd never felt for anyone, not even Lucy…

AN: So that happened... A little background on the characters then; the blonde that forced himself on Levy is Laxus for no other reason than I wanted to create my own version of the scenario when Gajeel saves Levy from Laxus's lighting attack after joining Fairy Tail. Even I felt cruel for writing Laxus in the story this way because I love him so much. But other than that I don't think I'll add more of Laxus in the story, he's only there to play the role of the antagonist, for the time being anyway. I hope you like what I have so far and keep reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel's heart sank when he heard small footsteps leaving the courtroom hurriedly, but he didn't dare look back. He had the judges and jurors attention now and seeing Levy's crushed face would only cause his change of mind to sway. Gajeel clenched his hands and confirmed with the judge this was what he wanted to do, despite what his attorney advised him.

Gajeel had forgotten court was so boring, hours passed and both parties were still explaining their case, he almost drifted off to sleep when the judge called him to the stand to explain his guilty actions to the court.

His attorney leaned in before Gajeel stood up, "We can't use the defendants pleas we created beforehand because some idiot decided to plead guilty instead." The tone in his voice made Gajeel wince, his attorney was not happy with that decision and Gajeel could see neither was Levy because she hadn't come back into the courtroom. "Just explain your anger got the better of you, maybe the judge will feel a little pity when the verdict comes around."

Gajeel nodded and stood up, moving to the defendant stand beside the Judge's table he cleared his throat. "Mr. Redfox you agree that your actions, after Mr. Dreyar supposedly 'forced' himself onto Levy McGarden, were out of line and excessive?"

Gajeel leaned in, then in a small but very raspy voice he stated. "Yes."

"You agree to accept any and all charges presented to you?"

"Yes."

The judge went on and on, Levy took her ear from the door. She still couldn't believe Gajeel had not only pleaded guilty but gone through with the idea as well. Her breathing quickened again and she stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop excessive anxiety from washing over her. Levy began to pace subconsciously, she pulled at her hair, her lips, her dress, anything and everything as her mind raced a million thoughts a minute.

She didn't notice someone had been calling her name until a large rough hand was placed on her shoulder. Levy almost screamed in surprise. She turned around and faced an officer. The one who had informed Gajeel he was being charged and had to appear in court, the cop who had also haunted Levy's dreams with his fierce expression alone.

"It's okay, Ms. McGarden, it's only me." His words didn't help Levy calm down at all but none the less she dropped her hunched shoulders, the officer continued. "You don't need to worry so much." He explained and his expression changed to something rather pleasant.

"B-but Gajeel-"

"Has been in these situations before."Levy grew surprised as the officer explained. "My name is Officer Pantherlily, Gajeel has taken to calling me Lil."

"You know each other?"

"Oh yes," The officer chuckled. "Gajeel's has quite the reputation for violence, I was assigned his parole officer at one point. Since then he hasn't stopped causing trouble and every time I've been there to deliver a statement."

Levy nodded her understanding, her eyes fell to the ground as she realized what this meant now. "You can't defend him this time though. He's pleaded guilty."

Lily smiled a bit, "I know. I expected him to...After pleading not guilty so many times, then getting punished for it later I suppose he just wanted to get it over with. His last few cases have been like that and this one is no different."

Levy felt something inside her, something that was growing. It bloomed in her chest, if Gajeel had pleaded guilty before perhaps he did know what he was doing. She felt hope, fester weakly in the pits of fear. It was enough to calm her and she felt better for knowing this.

The courtroom door opened and a large man in a security uniform stepped out half way. "Officer Pantherlily, you're wanted to give a statement on the defendant."

"I'll be there momentarily." He spoke and the uniformed man crept back inside the courtroom. Officer Lily turned to Levy. "Go home, Levy. I'll take care of Gajeel." He offered a smile and a handshake. Levy took the handshake, with a little trepidation, and tried to force a smile, even if it didn't look as confident as she hoped. Lily accepted both gestures then stepped quickly into the courtroom.

In the end, Gajeel got off with a warning, $1,000 to pay in hospital bills for Mr. Laxus Dreyar, and a restriction from public venues until he showed signs of complete control on his anger. Gajeel didn't like the conditions of course, it wasn't the hospital bills, he could pay that, but he failed to see how less interaction with the things that set off his anger would help him get better at controlling it, let alone gain complete control over it.

But he didn't have much of a choice, it was, after all, his wish to plead guilty, and doing so came with punishments. Punishments he had to accept. Gajeel scowled as he came out of the courtroom, he heaved a great sigh, it would take a couple years at least to be able to live on his own outside of the hospital now. _Dammit I was so close to getting out of this crazy town too._ He cursed everything that seemed to hate his existence.

"Gajeel!" He heard a small but familiar voice call out to him. The shrimp was waiting there for him, on a bench directly opposite the courtroom. She was sitting next to a blonde who had her bangs in little pigtails. The blonde smoothed her blue skirt down as he approached. Levy didn't look anything like she had in the courtroom those couple of days ago. He had seen little of her since that time had passed but he could tell she looked a lot better. Gajeel couldn't quite read her expression, she looked happy of course but he didn't want to believe something that shouldn't be true, especially not after all the worry he must have put her through.

Levy tucked her hair behind her ears, as if brushing off his doubts subconsciously. "Gajeel, this is Lucy, she drove me here when Lily told me the court had decided on a verdict. By the way what was the verdict?"

Gajeel scowled again, "Hospital fines and a restriction from public places." He said letting the annoyance drip into his voice but not letting it consume him.

Levy's eyes darkened for a second but Lucy placed her arm around her and the smile was back. "In that case come back with us to Lucy's house." Levy's smile took up almost her whole face and Gajeel could see her blushing a bit. "It's not a public place and the neighborhood is quiet. Doctor Porylusica said as long as we're back by dawn it should be alright."

Gajeel offered Levy a smile and pat her head a bit. "Ghihihi, sure shortstuff." Lucy led the way to her car, talking with Levy the whole way. They seemed to be discussing some sort of book Levy kept pressing Lucy for details about the next writing segment or something, honestly the girls talked so fast and so exclusively he couldn't understand them.

Levy was surprised that Gajeel had agreed to come with them. Honestly when he came out of the courtroom Levy was unsure if he'd want to go anywhere, his sour look seemed to radiate negativity. Still she was happy he did decide to come. Being Levy's best friend Lucy always made her feel better and now with Gajeel, Levy felt like this was all she needed.

If only she could live with the two people who meant the most to her, to wake up and see them every morning, to be with them at home and relax or criticize stupid movies with them...If only she could have that she would never ask for anything else.

Lucy's house was the same as she remembered, a nicely decorated foyer opening up into a welcoming living room. A blue lump of hair attached to a small body came barreling towards Lucy as she opened the door. She almost toppled over at the impact, nearly landing on Levy and Gajeel in the process.

Before Levy could process what happened Lucy kicked the small boy off her and gave him a lump on his head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?"

Before Levy was a small boy rubbing his head of blue hair with tears in his eyes. "Natsu...Lucy's being mean again." He called to some unseen person.

In response to Happy's crying, Natsu came through the kitchen doorway an apron around his waist and a spatula in his hand. "C'mon Luce what's the big deal, we were only waiting for you to get home?"

Lucy's face had gone beat red as she yelled at the top of her lungs. "So you broke into my house?"

"We had a key." Natsu put on a dumb smile and held up the key to her house. Levy could almost see Lucy's desire to bang her head on the wall. Instead she complained, asking what kind of people break into someones house, then start making meals in their kitchen with their utensils. Natsu denied that they broke in, Lucy yelled at him, they went back and forth for a while.

Levy chuckled a bit, those two bickered like an old married couple, and it was plain to see the attraction. Levy asked Lucy to get together with Natsu multiple times before, even though they were practically already dating, Lucy always denied it was anything official. Levy knew better though and seeing them together was so cute.

Gajeel looked down at her with a quizzical face. "Don't worry it's always like this." Levy responded and took his hand. She led him to the couch where, once seated, they were approached by a very curious Happy.

"Why do you have iron in your head?" He brazenly asked, staring Gajeel in the face with the most innocent look that only kid Happy could pull off. Even though Happy was only three years younger than his big brother Natsu he was still small and had the face, and mindset, of a child.

"They're piercings." Gajeel said his hands clenched into fists.

"They make you look scary…" Happy said quietly. as if he didn't want Gajeel to hear, though he was standing directly in front of him. "Is that on purpose?"

Levy saw confusion form on Gajeel's face, she would have guessed he wasn't very good with kids, if she hadn't already known that. He told her that kids only make him nervous, and also don't help with his anger management. She could see that plain as day as Happy kept asking questions like kids do.

Levy feared Gajeel would lash out at the child but he held his tongue and answered his questions relatively calmly. Everything seemed okay until Gajeel's voice rose a little above normal.

"STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS, KID! What do I look like a magic eight ball!" His yell even made Levy jump. As for Happy who had received the full blow of his uncontrollable anger, well he had seen happier days.

Levy grabbed Gajeel's arm when she saw his teeth grinding behind his parted lips. Happy stood there dumbfounded as Levy tried to calm Gajeel down. When nothing worked she got between him and Happy.

"Gajeel!" She yelled at him and forced him to look at her. "Stay calm." She pleaded into his eyes. "Just stay calm." She repeated the words Dr. Porylusica had always told her hoping they would have some effect on him.

Suddenly Natsu and Lucy came running out from where they were in the kitchen. "What the hell's going on?" Natsu demanded. He looked around, Happy stood still where he was, his eye wide with fear. Lucy looked between Gajeel and Levy worriedly.

"Lev?" Her voice cracked, but Levy couldn't focus on her. She had to calm Gajeel down. His breathing had quickened and he tightly closed his eyes, though his fang like teeth still grinded against each other.

"Just stay calm, Gajeel." She spoke frantically to him as Natsu went to Happy asking him what happened.

"I just asked him where he came from...I didn't mean to…" Happy trailed off, he was confused as to why Gajeel had snapped. Levy guessed the previous events of the day had already set him on edge and Happy's consistent annoyance had been the fuse lighter on the bomb.

Natsu turned to Gajeel then. "What the hell do you think you're doing, yelling at little kids! You scared my brother half to death!" Natsu yelled at him, the anger showing on his face. Levy always knew Natsu was protective and combined with Gajeel's anger at this moment was bound to end badly.

Gajeel stood up and pushed Levy aside. "If ya don't want me to yell at him tell him to keep a lid on it!"

"What? Bastard, he's just a kid!"

"You wanna go, salamander head?" Gajeel's anger went over the top again. A vein popped in his forehead and his face turned red. Levy tried to hold him back but she feared a brawl between those two was inevitable.

"What did you just call me salamander head for?!" Levy's eyes wandered to Natsu's pink head of hair and assumed that was why, she wasn't going to speak up though. In fact now she was certain she couldn't stop Gajeel from fighting with Natsu.

She backpedaled and almost tripped over her own feet trying to get out of the war zone. Levy met up with Lucy's arms. She looked down at her worriedly asking Levy what happened.

Levy could barely breathe let alone speak. Tears streamed down her face and she bit her lip past the point of blood. Lucy established she wasn't going to get much out of Levy and moved between the two heated bodies.

"Don't fight!" She said loudly, holding out both hands to stop Natsu and Gajeel in their tracks. Natsu's stare remained on Gajeel but he obeyed Lucy's words. Gajeel on the other hand looked down at Lucy with disdain. None the less her commanding voice seemed to do the trick and Gajeel backed down.

The vein stopped popping, the anger left his face and his color returned to normal. Gajeel took a step back, his face fell to the floor as he said. "S-sorry. I just got so angry…" He muttered an excuse and pushed himself past Lucy and out the door.

The house was quiet when Gajeel left. Natsu stared at the open door, confusion on his face. Lucy turned to Happy and told him everything was okay. Levy stood there unsure what to do.

She knew that Gajeel was most likely not going to come back. She paced a little then decided, it was getting late and the sun was about to set. Levy would have to go back to the hospital soon anyway. She mumbled a thank you to Lucy for letting them stay, then hurried out the door without another explanation.

Her eyes scanned the streets, she saw Gajeel walking, quickly, away. She ran to catch up to him. "Gajeel, wait!" She called, he didn't stop, didn't even turn his head. When Levy finally caught up to Gajeel she was panting heavily, but had to keep up a fast pace to walk next to him.

"Gajeel!" She called but he didn't look down.

His frown increased when he said, "Tell yer friends I won't bother them anymore." Then he walked faster. The sun was going down quickly, and soon they'd be walking in darkness. Levy kept waking faster until she was almost jogging to keep up with him.

"Gajeel wait! What happened-" She was about to say more but he cut her off.

"Don't say it!" He rounded on her, she now had his full attention. "Don't say that it was an accident or that it doesn't matter. Of course it matters! I have anger management issues, that matters! I dunna know why, I get so angry and I can't stop myself! Look just walk back to the house, I'm better off alone."

Levy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gajeel had never talked about his anger like that before. She was used to him keeping it inside, keeping it secret, now it was like he was shouting it to the whole world.

Levy felt her own anger grow inside her, it blotted out the fear she felt, it overshadowed everything else until she was standing in Gajeel's way on her tiptoes wagging her finger in his face. "Don't tell me to walk away when I know you're not better off alone! You can't live in the shadows forever, Gajeel! And don't you dare talk about your anger management like you can't control it! I know you can if only you believed you could." She had his attention now, and he stared down at her while she ranted. "Before I met you my anxiety was uncontrollable, but whenever I'm with you I don't feel ashamed, or nervous, can't you see, Gajeel, that you help me get better? I know that your anger gets the better of you and I also know that I can't stay calm when you're not around. Please don't tell me to walk away, because I can't! If I walk away now the anxiety will kill me. Gajeel I just want you to understand that! You helped me with my anxiety and now it's my turn to help you!" Levy's eyes fell to the ground after a silence, her hair shadowed her face as she stood so close to Gajeel she could feel his warmth. His breath billowed in the cold night, ruffling her bangs the slightest bit. "Don't tell me to leave...I won't...I can't." Her voice cracked, tears blurred her vision and she choked up. She didn't know how to make him understand... Then Levy did something she never thought she would. She leaned in closer to Gajeel, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down to a hug.

Levy held onto him for dear life, her small hands losing themselves in his ponytail of hair. "Please don't tell me to leave…" She sobbed into his shoulder bringing herself closer.

After a while she felt Gajeel put his arms around her too. His strong arms secured her to him, she felt his steady heartbeat. She always read books about the couple hugging and one person feeling the frantic heartbeat of their true love. This was different though, Gajeel's heart wasn't beating fast at all. It was steady and strong. A constant _ba-bump...ba-bump._ It soothed her, the sound of it telling her how he'd always be standing by her side, strong and sturdy. He would remain...her rock.

_Click!_ Levy heard the sudden sound against her head and at the same time a cold metal ring was placed to her temple. With a gasp and a skip of a heartbeat she realized it was a cocked gun. "Back away slowly, give me your wallet." A raspy voice spoke. Levy did as the voice said, when she faced it she couldn't see any features, just a ski mask over black clothes. Levy moved so that her hand stayed locked with Gajeel's. She squeezed it for comfort, he squeezed back.

"WALLET, NOW!" The man yelled again shaking the gun violently. She felt fear once again and she found herself doing exactly what the man said. She reached in the pocket of her shorts, pulling out the small object that meant so much.

Gajeel stopped her hand before she could give it to him. He pushed her hand down and with a strong force pushed her behind him. "I suggest you leave, now."

The masked man cackled. "Who's the one with the gun here." Then he raised the gun to Gajeel's head and repeated. "Give me all your money and I'll leave. All I want is cash, not your lives, but I won't hesitate to take both."

Gajeel scowled, "Harm one hair on her and I'll rip ya apart."

The masked man was getting anxious Levy could tell. By his stand, by the way he was shaking. She noticed everything for that one second. "It's your funeral." The trigger finger tightened and then….

_BANG!_

AN: Sorry for the late update, things got really busy with finals and family emergencies, but I'll try to update it sooner next time. Also thanks for reading and commenting, I love reading what you guys comment on this story I have fun writing it and I can't wait to write more!


	5. Chapter 5

A shrill high pitched scream pierced the pitch black that surrounded the bloody streets. Red was all she saw, a large body slammed into her knocking her to the ground.

"GAJEEL!" She screamed, louder than she thought she could. She saw hands reaching into Gajeel's coat and taking out a small leather square, the masked man had taken what he came here for, and he took off without another word. He was gone before she could even blink, none of that mattered though. What mattered was the bleeding mass sinking to the ground on top of her.

Levy pulled her legs out from under Gajeel, his arm propping him upright in a sitting position. There was blood all over, on her shorts, on the streets, dripping down his hand that clutched the wound. She crawled around his body to look him in the face. The blood fell from his shoulder, dangerously close to his heart, Levy noted. She couldn't breathe, her vision swayed and though she wasn't the one who'd been shot, she felt the pain. Her heart contracted, her stomach flipped. Hands hovered over the wound, not touching it and unsure of what to do, she realized they were her hands.

Levy knew she had to do something, but she didn't know what. It was hard enough just trying to keep herself calm. She tried her breathing technique but soon coughed on her own saliva. When all else failed a voice inside her took over,_ You have to do something or he'll die! You worthless human, DO SOMETHING!_ But she couldn't, she couldn't move, everything was a blur and another voice took over her. _Stay calm, Levy. Just stay calm, just stay calm!_ The words repeated themselves in her head, she tried to listen to them, tried to stay calm. But the more she chanted those words the more impossible they became. _Just stay calm….just stay calm….oh god it's not working….just stay calm!_

Gajeel tried to move but pain shot up his torso. Everything hurt and his vision grew dark. He knew that he had to do something or else Levy looked like she was going to pass out. Her face grew fifty shades whiter every minute. Gajeel watched her eyes dart everywhere, wide with fear, disbelief and most of all...her eyes were torn apart by concern.

"Lev..y" He choked out, blood filling his mouth, resting on his tongue leaving a metallic taste. He raised his hand to her shoulder. But she didn't budge. Levy seemed locked in her own world of panic. He shook her shoulder to try and snap her out of it. All that seemed to do was make things worse. When she realized what she was looking at, a small cry escaped her lips. She panicked all over again. "OI! Focus, Shrimp!" He forced the words out through his teeth, his lungs were on fire but he had to stay awake, lest he die in this street, in front of the only woman he'd ever allowed himself to love. "Call for help." He croaked out, his voice had failed him now and he doubled over in a fit of coughs.

"HELP!" Came her loud cry. Her bloody legs supported her as much as her shaking knees would allow. He watched her legs run out of his field of view. Gajeel couldn't turn around, couldn't even turn his head. The sitting position he'd locked his arm into was already draining enough of his strength.

Gajeel barely kept himself awake enough to hear footsteps, not only Levy's but two other pairs running towards him. "Levy?!" He heard Lucy cry out, then the salamanders head came into view.

"Gajeel?!" The words came out distorted and warped, Gajeel's head dropped and he was swimming in darkness.

Levy was pacing down a long hospital corridor, the white walls filling her minds eye with images of the past hour. Levy whited out after she heard the sirens, it was only until Lucy vigorously shook her shoulders asking what happened did the white fade and her vision returned.

"Levy? Who was it? Who attacked you?" Levy opened her mouth to speak but her attention was averted when she saw paramedics stopped by Gajeel and pulling him onto a gurney. Her breath caught in her throat again and she couldn't breathe. "LEVY!" Lucy shouted, forcing Levy to focus.

Levy shook her head, "S-some man...with a ski mask. I don't know who he was. Everything happened so fast, I don't know…" She spoke quickly and cut herself off just as quickly. Lucy's furrowed brow deepened, her brown eyes were black in the nighttime. Then her eyes softened and she pulled Levy into a hug. She held Levy so closely and tightly it was as if they were glued together. Levy felt herself instinctively snuggle into the embrace. Taking the strong arms for granted.

She was violently snapped back out of her memories. Levy looked over to see Natsu and Lucy seated in the waiting room. They both looked tired and worried. Levy would have sat with them but she couldn't. Instead she paced the hallway outside the waiting room, ignoring the strange looks the doctors gave her. There was only one doctor she cared about. Doctor Markorov, she was told he was the one working on Gajeel in intensive care. Levy looked at the clock, it'd only been thirty minutes since he was taking into the emergency room. Levy couldn't believe how slow time was passing. She knew she had to be patient but her anxiety had only worsened since the incident on the streets.

"Levy?" She heard Lucy call down the hallway. Levy hurriedly walked over to her, her feet barely making the movements she needed them to. Levy watched Lucy's worried expression grow the closer she got to her. She suddenly became aware of how she must look, her shirt was ruffled and her shorts were bloody as she'd refused to clean up until she knew Gajeel was better. In fact her torso as well as her hands were stained with blood...his blood. Her lips must be red as cherry's from too much worrying and her nails were practically bleeding. Levy tried to smooth down her hair, she brushed off her shirt, though she wasn't sure of what, then hid her hands behind her back. It was better Lucy didn't know that Levy was getting worse with her anxiety, especially now. "Are you okay?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Levy slightly nodded, almost half shook her head. "Y-yeah. I'm f-I'm fine." She cleared her throat and avoided looking her best friend in the eye.

"Gajeel will be fine. Doctor Markorov has a reputation as one of the best doctors in the state. It's okay. Gajeel is going to get better, and this...night will fade from our minds." Lucy tried to make her feel better but Levy wasn't so sure it was working. She still felt like she could explode and have a panic attack any minute. It wasn't as if she hadn't had enough already. She had a severe panic attack after Natsu and Lucy called the ambulance, then she continued to have consecutive panic attacks on the ride here. She could feel one coming every second, but every second it didn't come was torture, building up her anxiety for something a lot bigger than a panic attack, it was building up for a mental breakdown.

"I-I know. I just...can't sit still." Levy drew in a deep breath that came out shakily. "After everything, the mental hospital, the panic attacks...I don't feel any of those when I'm with him, Luce. I can't lose him. He's the only one who can help."

"You've gotten worse, haven't you?" Levy looked at her in disbelief, _was it that obvious to see?_ "I can tell by the way you fingernails have shrunk." Lucy cast a glance down at Levy's hands hidden behind her back. "And also by the dark circles under your eyes."

Levy dropped her head, she hadn't told Lucy she was getting worse because she didn't want her to worry, but now, everything seemed to be happening at once. Why not load another plate of guilt onto her shoulders? It wasn't as if Levy had enough to worry about! "Luce, I-"

"Don't apologize. I'm not mad at you, I'm just frustrated that you lied about getting better. Levy, the whole reason for a hospital to help people get better. If it's not working for you, you should have said so in your letters."

Levy felt tears fall down her cheeks and she started shaking again. "I'm sorry…"

"That's it, no more mental hospitals!" Lucy said so suddenly and with a sort of conviction Levy had not heard her use in a long time.

"What?"

"Mental hospitals aren't helping you, they're making the problem worse! So that's why as soon as Gajeel's out of the hospital you two are coming home to live with Natsu and I."

"But, Lucy!"

"No buts! It'll only be until we can find a place for you and Gajeel. You say your anxiety gets better when you're with him so that's what we'll do. Give you a place where you can relax without anxiety."

The tears came down even faster. A little laugh escaped Levy's lips. In spite of everything Lucy was still there for her. The little laugh grew a little louder and Lucy looked at her strangely. She caught her breath, and for the first time in a long time felt like she _really_ caught her breath. As if everything was really going to be okay. She smiled, a true heartwarming smile for Lucy. "Thank you, Luce!" She pulled Lucy into a big hug, tears still spilling, wetting her friends shoulder.

"Guys?" Natsu said coming out of the waiting room. Lucy and Levy looked at him. But his gaze was focused on something down the hallway, the girls followed his gaze to see a small professional looking man in a doctor's coat, his eye contact focused on Levy.

Levy recognized Doctor Markorov, not only was he the head doctor but he was widely known throughout the community as a respectable man. He was also known as the Grandpa of the town, seeing as he's been here for as long as Levy can remember.

"Well?" Natsu was the first to speak to Doctor Markorov. "How is he, Gramps?"

Markorov focused his gaze to the floor. Levy didn't like the look on his face. All her drama books had told of the doctor's grim look as he shakes his head, implying the patient was going to die. She tried not to think about her books here though.

"The damage done to his heart was, truthfully not as bad as it could have been, however it may be permanent."

"What does that mean?!" Levy asked her voice raising a little too loud.

"Well it could lead to heart problems in the future but as long as Gajeel takes it easy and doesn't put too much strain on himself he should recover without too many problems."

"...Then can we go see him?" Lucy asked when Levy breathed a sigh of relief, her eyes still clouded by concern.

"No. His condition right now is too critical. Don't worry he's in somewhat stable condition, but bullet wounds are tricky. Especially ones so close to the heart. The first week or two might be the worst of it, until then he must recover without any visitors. We'll contact you when he wakes up."

"So what do we do?"

"I suggest you go home. Get some sleep and leave the rest to us. I can assure you I will personally watch over Gajeel through the night."

Forlorn looks and dead silence filled the hallway. Nurses, doctors and patients passed without so much as a glance. The last thing she wanted to do was leave the hospital without knowing Gajeel was going to be okay, but the only way for him to get better was to leave his life in the care of the doctors. Although Levy wasn't sure she could do that. She never trusted doctors and her recent experience with the doctors at the mental hospital made it even worse. At least knowing Doctor Markorov would watch over him relieved some stress. Markorov might just be the only person she trusted in this hospital.

Levy turned to Lucy. "You and Natsu should go home. I'll call Doctor Porylusica for a ride back to my room at the mental hospital." She spoke quietly.

"Nonsense! I told you you're staying with us until we can find a place for you and Gajeel."

"Thanks Lucy, but I still need to get my things from the hospital. It's okay I'll need to tell Doctor Porylusica what happened anyway." Levy bowed her head at the thought of reliving the nightmare. Lucy dropped the subject.

"Thanks, Gramps." Natsu shook hands with Markorov, he bid them goodbye and walked back down the hallway from where he came. "You okay, Luce?" He asked putting a comforting arm around her.

Lucy sighed. "Yeah. Let's go home. We'll see you tomorrow, Lev."

They hugged and Levy watched Lucy and Natsu walk out the doors. She walked over to the hospital phone, put in a few quarters and dialed Doctor Porylusica's number.

"Dr. Porylusica, who is this?" Came the frantic sound of her doctor over the other end. She sounded upset, Levy wasn't surprised she always sounded this way, especially when her mental patients weren't accounted for because they were at the hospital.

"Dr. Porylusica, it's Levy."

"LEVY! FOR HEAVENS SAKE CHILD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She shouted into the phone, nearly blowing Levy's ear off. "You are my patient and I told you to be back by nightfall! Why are you humans always late!"

"U-um Doctor…" Levy tried to get a word in edgewise.

"WHAT!" She demanded. "Well spit it out, where have you been?"

"I'm at Fairy Tail hospital…"

"Why on earth would you be there? Did something happen?"

"Um, yes, something did happen…" Levy began not really knowing where to start. Eventually she found the words to tell her doctor what happened. When her story was finished she heard a large sigh, then silence from Doctor Porylusica. "Porylusica…?" She asked quietly, wondering if her doctor had hung up or not.

"I'm still here!" She snapped. "Can't you stay out of trouble for one night?"

"I guess not…" Levy let out a weak chuckle.

"I suppose you'll need a ride back to the hospital then?"

"No." She said a little too quickly. "Thank you but no. I'm- I want to stay here with Gajeel."

"Levy, are you sure that is the best idea?"

"Yes, I'll talk to Doctor Markorov for a place to sleep."

She heard Porylusica grumble something about Markorov, she couldn't tell what it was but it didn't matter when she spoke up again. "Legally I cannot force you to come back here but as your doctor I can advise you to do so. However I don't think you'll listen to me."

"You'd be right about that, Ms. Porylusica."

"Well, then. I'll speak to you tomorrow." She said, her voice explaining that it was more of a demand then a suggestion from her doctor.

"Okay…" Levy said and the other end clicked off. She hung up the phone. "Sorry, Lucy, but I can't leave without knowing Gajeel will be okay." She said to herself. Levy knew what she was doing was possibly very stupid, but people stayed overnight at the hospital all the time. She wanted to know that Gajeel would make it through the night, and no matter what that's what she was going to do.

She walked away from the phone and began walking the halls, searching for a place she could at least rest her head. She knew she had to find a place to spend the night, but maybe if she found a waiting room she could sleep just for a few hours. Not like she even felt like sleeping, her mind was racing too much. Anxiously Levy began her pacing again, this time making laps around the hospital.

Incessant beeping filled Gajeel's mind until he couldn't think. It was annoying beyond imagination. His left arm was killing him, he felt a breathing apparatus giving him air through his nose. Gajeel's lids felt heavy but the beeping noise he heard was driving him crazy. Instinctively he balled his hands and opened his eyes. The brightness of the room split his skull open. Gajeel would have liked to move into a better sitting position but the pain rendered him immobile.

"Nice to see you're still getting yourself into trouble, eh, boy?" A nosy voice drifted through his exhaustion, pulling him fully awake. With eyes half open he saw a man standing opposite him, wearing a long purple cloak with a mustache that could curdle dairy.

"Nice to see you still have that hideous hairy face snake." Came Gajeel's retort, referring to the mustache he had always hated the look of, especially now.

"Don't patronize me, boy. We have a deal to finish."

"What do you want, Jose? I have no deals with you. I cut my ties with the Phantom Lord Gang ages ago. Why come back to me now?"

"Have you really forgotten? Well, I guess when you said you wanted to better yourself by forgetting us you really meant it." Jose laughed, the edges of his lips curving into an evil grin. "Before you so rudely left our family," Gajeel rolled his eyes. Jose had always considered that poor excuse for a criminal gang family, he couldn't see why. Everyone in it hated each other and they all had hated Jose. "You struck a deal in exchange for your life. Your promised to help me get that blonde girl back to her father for me, in exchange I would let you leave Phantom Lord whenever you wished to."

"Yeah, what about that? That old cook didn't even want his daughter back, she just came crawling back to Fairy Hills. What could I possibly do to finish a deal that's been terminated?"

"A deal is a deal, my boy. And because it is so, you owe me a debt. You are the reason Phantom Lord fell to it's knees after failing to return the client's daughter. So you must be the one to pay back the debt, or pay with your life." Jose shifted his stance in such a way that Gajeel could see the silver blade of his knife reflecting the light from the hospital room.

After encountering a near death by bullet tonight he wasn't mentally prepared to be threatened once more. Indeed this circumstance made him angrier and angrier every minute. Jose was always cheating people from everything he could think of, now even though Gajeel had sworn he left Phantom Lord for good Jose was still cheating him out living a life of freedom.

Gajeel put on as much of a brave face as he could. He didn't want Jose to know the fear that made his heart beat the more he looked at that knife. "You can't force me into anything old man. I left Phantom Lord, my connections to you are over. Threaten what you will but I ain't caving."

"A brave face does little for you, Redfox. Your heart monitor is going through the roof,no matter what you say, you cannot hide this fact, you _are_ scared. Still, perhaps a little motivation would be a good thing." Jose reached into his cloak, however he didn't reach for the knife like Gajeel was expecting. He reached in and pulled out a square piece of paper. When Jose held it out for Gajeel to look at he could see it was a picture of something.

Jose brought it closer. If Gajeel's heart wasn't going fast before it was going a million beats a minute now. The heart monitor was beeping so fast he'd thought he'd flatline.

Clear as day, in the picture was...Gajeel sitting with Levy in the hospital garden. Her blue halo of hair darkened by the setting sun, Gajeel looked at her with a vulnerability he didn't know he could have. It was obvious his feelings for her, the way Gajeel was looking at her in the picture.

"It seems you have feelings for this woman, no?"

"You son of a bitch! If you dare hurt her I'll-!" Gajeel tried to sound threatening but being on a hospital bed barely able to breathe did not help. He tried to move but the pain that shot up Gajeel's side brought him right back down to sink into the bed. Jose saw his weakened state and took advantage of it. Nothing had made Gajeel angrier than seeing Jose holding a picture of Levy, threatening to hurt her, or worse, knowing Jose it would most likely be worse.

"You'll what, Gajeel? I think you'd best heed my words. Once you are recovered you will come work for Phantom Lord, or what remains of it, until your debt is repaid. I don't think you want to know what I have in store for Ms. McGarden if you refuse."

Red lined his vision, Jose's cloak turning towards the door was lined with red, the picture he left by the bedside table was nothing but a red blur. Gajeel tried to sit up, tried to scream for justice, tried to do something but he couldn't move. The annoying beeping was increased to a point where it only made Gajeel angrier.

Eventually a few nurses ran in with panic stricken faces. They tried to hold Gajeel down but he refused. He fought with what little strength he had left, He was going to kill that bastard if he ever saw him again. Jose was going to pay for threatening her.

The nurses stuck him with a needle and the red faded to black...

AN: So...I think this fic took a turn for the worse. I hadn't planned on the writing this much for the fic but I really like the ideas I've got for the fic now. I hope you guys enjoy it as well. I don't know how many more chapters I'll have but expect more to come. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Levy woke to a pair of hands wildly shaking her. Her heart quickened and her breath caught in her lungs as she opened her eyes. She sat up, startled.

"Sorry." Someone said, and as the sleep drained from her she realized she was looking at one of the hospital's doctors. "I thought you would rather sleep in a more comfortable room. Who are you here for? I'm sure we can set up a sleeping spot for you in their room." The doctor looked at her with pity. As she spoke her words sounded empty to Levy.

Levy rubbed her eyes, a headache throbbed while she spoke; "Uh-Gajeel Redfox." She answered, then remembering what Doctor Markorov told her, she said, "But I was told he's not allowed to have any visitors…I'm sorry. I'm just worried, and I don't want to leave without him." Levy's voice held a little more compassion and weakness than she'd like it to. She felt weird, making it obvious for a complete stranger that she was so attached to Gajeel.

"I understand, ma'am. I think the best thing for you is to go home. Don't worry, we have very good doctors here and we will keep your friend safe." The doctor offered a smile, which Levy didn't return.

She sat there, in the waiting room she'd chosen for the night while the doctor walked out of the room. Levy looked out the window. It was light out, the sun was overhead. _I must have slept longer than I thought. _It had to be close to noon. Levy decided to clean up. She walked to the bathroom and used damp paper towels to wipe away as much blood as possible. She combed her hair with her fingers and made herself somewhat presentable.

Levy would have to trash this outfit when she could. The front of the shorts were mostly red, the light blue having faded. The midriff of her shirt was also smeared. It was obvious the outfit could not be salvaged, no matter how many washes she put it through. She sighed involuntarily and left the bathroom.

"I don't care if he wasn't allowed visitors! She told me she stayed here last night and I want to know where she is!" A furious voice floated from the receptionists desk. Levy recognized the raspy old woman's voice.

"I-I'm sorry. Ma'am we don't keep records of our visitors." The receptionist sounded nervous.

"Well then where would she be?! I'll have you know she is my patient and I have a responsibility to keep her in line! How can I do my job if humans like you are so incompetent!" Dr. Porylusica kept shouting at the receptionist. Levy prayed for the poor soul that encountered her doctor's wrath. The receptionist sank down in his chair trying to make himself as small as possible. Levy decided to end Porylusica's rant.

"Dr. Porylusica?" She walked up to her.

"LEVY MCGARDEN!" She shouted and immediately Levy felt her anxiety go haywire. She rubbed her elbows to try and get rid of the goosebumps. "I thought you would have come back to the hospital by now?" She rounded on Levy completely forgetting the receptionist who ran for cover the minute her back was turned.

"I'm sorry. I overslept in the waiting room…" She said quietly.

"In the waiting room!? Is that all that idiot Markorov could do for you! I'll have a word with that man before we leave!"

"No, don't!" Levy pleaded with her. "I mean-It's okay. I chose to sleep in a waiting room." Dr. Porylusica didn't look impressed but just scowled down her nose at Levy. Levy bowed her head. "We can return to the mental hospital now…"

Dr. Porylusica didn't say anything, she walked past Levy with an air that demanded she follow. Levy obeyed with one last look at the door to the intensive care ward. She did want to stay where Gajeel was, but Markorov was right. She needed rest and staying here wouldn't do anything for her. She sighed, accepted her fate and tried to keep up with Ms. Porylusica's long strides out to the parking lot.

Levy tossed another book in her already jampacked suitcase. After Dr. Porylusica drove Levy back to the hospital she set off cleaning up her room and packing all her belongings. She mentioned to Dr. Porylusica, on the drive over, that she wanted to leave the mental hospital. Her doctor had set up a meeting with a psychiatrist who was supposed to determine whether or not she could live on her own. She wasn't sure she liked that idea though.

Levy packed her favorite book last. She looked at the cover and was almost lost in the story all over again. It was a beautiful story about unconditional love in far away magic places with daring swordfights and suspense that kept her on edge no matter how many times she read it. Her fingers itched to pick up the book again, to lose herself in it's pages.

She snapped herself out of it and continued clearing out her room. Dr. Porylusica had warned her against packing all her things so soon, if the psychiatrist deemed her not stable enough to live on her own it would only let her down. But Levy wasn't worried about that. She knew in her heart that Lucy was right. The mental hospital had made her worse. Being around so many messed up people set her anxiety on edge more than anything. She knew she'd be better off if she could only find a place to live with Gajeel. Even if that place was a crappy apartment it'd be better than this, because he'd be there.

"Ms. McGarden," A nurse came through her door saying. "The psychiatrist is ready to see you now."

Levy nodded and the nurse backed out of sight. She took a last look at her suitcase, fully packed but still opened on the bed, overflowing with mostly books. She followed the nurse out the door, the nurse was waiting to take her to the psychiatric office.

Walking down the hallways of the mental hospital alone made her shake again. When she spent time with Gajeel she didn't feel that when walking down these hallways. But having her anxiety come back worse than before was misery.

She reached the psychiatric office with her head down the whole walk over. She had to physically stop herself from picking at her nails or lips, the psychiatrist would, without a doubt, deem that a sign that she wasn't able to live on her own. She felt so nervous she thought she'd throw up.

The nurse talked to the psychiatrist for a second then opened the door to let Levy in. She took a deep breath and tried to act confident. Hesitantly she took the first step to get her life back.

Gajeel woke up on and off. Each time he did a different nurse would come to see him, but he didn't have the strength to do anything except nod yes or no in response to the nurse's questions. He went in and out of consciousness for a long time, or at least he thought it was a long time. Not that he could tell really, the room he was in had no windows or clocks. Gajeel would keep falling asleep to the sound of that annoying beeping filling his ears. To the point where he heard it in his dreams.

Finally Gajeel woke up in a different room. he could tell because the beeping machine that had pissed him off since he'd been brought to the hospital was gone, the room also had a window that shone natural light in his eyes forcing him awake.

He could feel his strength returning a little more everyday and had patiently waited for the day he would fully recover. His anger boiled in his blood for the day he would be able to find Jose and beat him to a pulp. Finally Gajeel felt better than he had any other day. He was recovering and the anger boiled a little hotter at the thought of being that much closer to teaching Jose a lesson.

He sat up accidentally ripping out a drip that had been in his elbow. Instantly the beeping started again, this time frantic and persistent. "Agghh!" He groaned trying to untangle himself from the multitude of wires he was connected to. That drip must have been important because two nurses burst through the room.

"Gajeel?" They called, their voices sounding hurried.

"Ya mind shutting that incessant beeping machine off. It's driving me crazy!" He shouted and watched the relief on the nurses faces when they realized what had happened.

"Ah, of course." One nurse spoke, wiping the surprised look off her face. She walked up to one of the machine and tempered the noise.

"Gajeel, how are you feeling?" The other nurse busied herself by asking.

"Fine." He grumbled, bringing his hand up to the bullet wound.

"Dizzy at all?"

"No."

"How bad is your pain?"

"I'll live."

"Well, that's very good. I have to say we were worried about you, Mr. Redfox. Doctor Markorov almost thought you wouldn't wake up."

Gajeel tightened his grip on the wound. His eyes grew clouded. He had never thought he could have been the unlucky soul to slip into a coma, or worse. "Was it that bad…?" He asked in his head but the words slipped out anyway.

"I'm afraid it was." The nurses told him how he'd almost died on the operating table and all the other rough patches he'd had since he'd been unconscious. Then a thought hit him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost a week now. There's been a young women who visited you everyday since we brought you out of intensive care. She left flowers and a box of dark chocolate for you. You've been recovering quite well so your stomach should be able to hold down the chocolate. She never left your side either, every day we'd have to remind her that visiting hours were over and send her home. I think you have someone who cares for you a lot Mr. Redfox." The nurse finished with a smile.

Gajeel looked over at his bedside table. Sure enough there were flowers, and his favorite brand of dark chocolate. "Ghihihi!" He chuckled, just as much as his lungs would allow. "That woman knows everything about me." His lips curled smugly and he picked a chocolate from the box. When the nurses were done making sure he wasn't going to die they left. And Gajeel could enjoy the chocolates Levy got him in peace.

He knew they were from Levy. It couldn't be anyone else, it wasn't as if he had a lot of friends and only Levy knew his favorite type and brand of chocolate. Gajeel sat back on the raised bed, letting the chocolate melt in his mouth. He smiled.

A day and two visits from Levy later Gajeel was starting to feel restless. When he laid in the hospital bed he'd feel fine and grow bored, if he stood up the pain and stiffness would remind him he's still recovering. He was starting to hate that. Gajeel just wished he could go home already. The ideas Levy told him about owning their own place filled his mind every night. Honestly after Lily had practically forced him to get help from the mental hospital he wasn't sure he'd ever have a normal life. But the hope Levy resonated when she was here talking about a possible new life for them was infectious.

Levy would leave Gajeel after visiting hours, his mind filled with hope, until his eyes cast a glance to the picture that Jose left on his bedside table. Then the anger would blot out every other feeling and demand attention. He used his anger to motivate himself, he swore that he would protect Levy and their new life from Jose with everything he had.

Gajeel woke up that morning like any other, pain overtook him until he pushed the button for more morphine. The only difference was the visitors. Instead of Levy's light blue head of hair working it's way in, he saw a darker blue head walk with the grace he hadn't seen for a long time. Since he was in Phantom Lord.

"J-Juvia?" He said, startled, sitting up in his bed.

"Juvia heard from Jose that you were recovering. Juvia wanted to see you for herself. How are you?" She said with the same dreamy voice Gajeel had gotten so used to in his time with Phantom Lord. Truthfully Juvia was the only person he trusted in that vile excuse of a gang. She was the only one who wasn't viciously insane...She was only mildly insane. Gajeel liked that about her.

"I'm doing fine. I hadn't expected to see you again. Especially not after-" Gajeel stopped himself. Juvia knew what he was talking about, he didn't need to say it.

"Juvia understands and she wants you to know she will find the man who shot you."

"Ah-no Juvia you don't have to-"

"But Juvia does have to!" She said her brown eyes growing red with fire and vengeance. "She cannot allow this treatment to one of her comrades."

Gajeel sighed, she was the same as ever. That kind of attitude had grown distrust with everyone else in Phantom Lord, everyone else except him. She'd always cared for her comrades, probably more than she should, at least that's what Gajeel thought. The more time he spent away from that gang the more he realized Juvia was right. Comrades were comrades for a reason, and that reason should be treated with respect.

"It's fine, Juvia. I'm not angry with that idiot who stole my wallet and shot me. You shouldn't be either." Gajeel raised his arms behind his head, getting comfortable.

"Gajeel is upset about something else?" Her question was spot on and she knew it.

"You could say that." He grimaced.

"Juvia knows. She is also upset about the same thing. Jose was out of line to force Gajeel and Juvia back into criminal ways."

"So he got you too, huh?" His frown increased. It wasn't surprising but it still ticked him off. Gajeel shuddered at what this meant. Jose didn't contact him just because Gajeel hadn't paid off a debt. If he wanted Juvia back in Phantom Lord too that could only mean...he was trying to rebuild Phantom Lord.

Juvia's eyes fell to the ground, she spoke through her teeth; "Jose forced Juvia. He said she had no choice if she valued her newly obtained loved ones."

Gajeel had never known Juvia to be the girlfriend type, the way she talked now said otherwise. He suspected after leaving Phantom Lord she would find happiness, or at least he hoped. By the looks of it that happiness was now being threatened, just like Gajeel's was.

"You know what this means?" He asked.

"Juvia suspects." Juvia was far from dull, she knew as well as he did that Jose was most likely planning his rise to power again. Not that Phantom Lord was a powerful gang in the first place. Still after everything that happened, the last thing Gajeel wanted to be involved with again was crime. He knew he hasn't always been the poster child for good role models but he was trying to get on the right track now. Apparently Jose had other plans. Gajeel couldn't help wondering, was this what he deserved? Was the universe punishing him for bad deeds left to be forgotten. There was one thing he knew. Juvia didn't deserve this. She hadn't been as brutal as Gajeel when they were in Phantom Lord and he had no control over his anger. Juvia had always been patient and he liked to believe that she'd bettered herself since their time in that gang.

No...this wasn't punishment. This was the universe showing it's cruel core. Life was unfair, cruel and unforgiving. That was something Gajeel had learned a long time ago.

"What is Gajeel planning to do?" Juvia asked after a long silence.

His scowl worsened. "I'm planning to kill that son of a bitch."

"Juvia thinks it would be wiser to stage his downfall. Jose will not learn unless he is shown, brutally and expertly."

"Yeah. You would grow soft on me, huh?"

Juvia cocked her head to one side, an expression of clear confusion. Once upon a time in Phantom Lord he wouldn't think twice about taking another man's life. The rest of the gang was the same way, all they did was follow Jose's orders. Juvia always seemed softer, he guessed that living outside the gang life had let her true nature blossom.

Before Gajeel could discuss the terms of Jose's wrought another bluenette popped her head in. His expression changed immediately when he saw her. "Hey, shrimp." He flashed her a toothy grin.

"Good morning, Gajeel." Levy said prim and proper as always. The she turned to Juvia. Her face dropped but she kept up niceties. He guessed her anxiety was set off when she saw Juvia. After all Juvia did tower over her small frame and Juvia had never been the less intimidating type. "H-Hi." Levy smiled sweetly and extended a hand. "My name is Levy."

"Juvia is pleased to meet a friend of Gajeel's." She said without taking Levy's hand leaving Levy to drop her hand with a rather awkward expression.

"Ghihihi. You'd think I was important or sumthin' with the amount of visitors I'm getting." Gajeel joked, provoking a small chuckle from Levy.

Juvia bowed and announced she should be getting home. They all said goodbye and Gajeel was once again alone with Levy.

"You look good, shrimp." Gajeel started while Levy took the same seat as always beside him.

She smiled. Gajeel noticed something changed. Her smile was wider, but there was something else about it. Something new that made it seem...fuller. Gajeel could never forget the sight of it. "Lucy's been helping me try to find a job. I never realized how nerve racking interviews are." She tucked her hands under her small body, a look of embarrassed remembrance on her face.

"Ya really think we can move forward?" Gajeel asked more out of involuntary thoughts surfacing than anything else. He hadn't meant for his words to sound vulnerable or sappy, but they did. Levy didn't question his change of character though. She looked at him sincerely.

"I can't afford to think otherwise...After all I was barely able to get the OK from the psychiatrist to live outside the mental hospital. Lucy says I have to suppress the anxiety…" She took a shaky breath. "I don't think it's that easy."

Gajeel and Levy talked for a while. About a possible future, Natsu and Lucy's obvious love for each other and among other things they tried to be the comfort for the other person. Gajeel was glad after all that he got to become friends with Levy, even if it meant Jose might take that away.

The more Gajeel talked with her the more he wanted to protect her. He had never been the sappy type, or the type to fall in love but Levy brought out something in him he could only describe as love. Somehow admitting to himself that he loved her only made him angrier.

As much as Gajeel wanted to throttle Jose for threatening her he knew he couldn't stand up to him, especially if he was rebuilding Phantom Lord. Jose was a slimy bastard but he wasn't completely dense. He'd know that Gajeel would want a fight after he got out of the hospital. A fight he wouldn't be able to survive so he'd no doubt found enough dumbly loyal new members of Phantom Lord to keep Gajeel from trying anything.

Gajeel would have to play his cards right if he wanted to protect Levy and put Jose behind bars at the same time. Which might mean he'd have to play along with Jose's little scam...if only for a little while.

AN: So I know this chapter wasn't much but it's important for plot development. As it is I hope you guys are psyched for the next few chapters! Because things only get hotter from here on in. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Four weeks later and Gajeel was released from the hospital. Levy had never seen a more relieved face on him as he walked through the parking lot with her. Gajeel looked a lot better than when he had weeks before. Levy was glad, of course, that he had recovered...Still the image haunted her dreams. Seeing him on the ground the color on his face draining quickly as blood poured from his chest. She tried to ignore it by replacing the image with new memories of what Gajeel looked like now, but like a runaway truck the horrifying picture came right back. And instead of replacing a bad memory with good ones, the good memories were overshadowed.

Levy stopped, trying to remove the picture of his dying face from her mind. Gajeel turned around, noticing she stopped; "Something wrong?"

Levy looked up. Her fear was chased away. _That's right, he didn't die. He's alive now, and things are getting better._ "No. Sorry." Levy shook her head and gave Gajeel a smile. She didn't want him to know how that night still filled her mind. _It's been a month, you need to get over that!_ She told herself yet still the nightmare came back as fresh as it was yesterday.

Levy brought out her car keys and unlocked the doors. Now that Levy started living with Natsu, Lucy and Happy she was trying to get her life together. She went to job interview after job interview but was rejected more times than she could count. Levy had managed to get a job after a while, a job she didn't hold for long. Currently she was barely holding down a new job as a dishwasher. The pay wasn't much but it was better than nothing. And it was paying for the payments on her new car. Levy only hoped she could keep paying for it.

She got behind the wheel with the same anxiety she always felt. The kind that made her shake uncontrollably. Levy turned up the heat, waiting for the car to warm up. Maybe if it wasn't so cold she could shake off this uncontrollable anxiety. Having a small body was a bane in the winter time when she couldn't keep warm for the life of her.

"You sure Natsu don't mind us staying with them?" Gajeel asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. Lucy practically forced me to take up the offer."

Gajeel frowned. He didn't say anything more, Levy could see his eyes weren't looking ahead. They were looking at something she couldn't see. She realized he was thinking about the fight he'd almost had with Natsu the night he was shot.

"Gajeel?" He turned to her. "Natsu doesn't blame you. I don't even think that numskull remembers why you were fighting." She tried to offer him a reassuring smile. Gajeel showed no emotion. He returned the confidence to his face, hiding all his emotions under a mask.

"Sure." He grinned a little. That was all Levy could hope for from him, the fake grin that said he was going to move on despite bad emotions. She started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

If Gajeel had hoped Jose had forgotten about his brief visit all those weeks ago he was dead wrong. When Jose showed up on Lucy's doorstep it was a good thing he brought two body guards with him otherwise Gajeel would have been tempted to kill him. As it was Gajeel still wanted to punch the bastard, he clenched his hands and tried to hide the overwhelming anger.

"I do hope you didn't forget about our arrangement, Gajeel." Jose spoke, his voice sounding like something scraping against a garbage can.

"Of course not." Gajeel retorted. He hesitated then sighed. "What do want me to do?"

Jose's evil smile curdled like rotten milk. It filled Gajeel's mind until he couldn't control himself, only the constant reminder of Levy's endangered safety kept Gajeel under Jose's control.

It turns out Jose had a lot more in store for Gajeel then he realized. Only he refused to explain it until Gajeel went with him to Phantom Lord's new hideout. Levy was at work, and Natsu and Lucy had gone christmas shopping. He told Happy to tell anyone who came home before him that he was looking for a job. He only hoped the little brat didn't see Jose and his goonies. The less he knew the better.

Jose lead Gajeel down the street into a shady looking van, the kind that kidnappers drive. _Figures...Jose is a walking cliche. _Jose's bodyguards opened the side door and shoved Gajeel in. His anger boiled but he had to keep in under control, for the safety of Levy and their new life together.

Gajeel kept note where they were going. No one talked while Jose drove to Phantom Lord's new 'home' as he described it. It would have been uncomfortable and intimidating under any other circumstances except Gajeel wasn't easily intimidated, especially by Jose.

They arrived earlier than he liked, just like before Jose's hired thugs shoved him out of the van too. He followed Jose into an alleyway. Second staircase on the left was the entrance to the unkempt attic of a furniture store. When he walked in he could see how Jose had fixed up the place.

Boxes lay everywhere, providing a maze on the floor. Against some of the walls were poorly put together couches, one of them had even lost it's legs and lay low to the ground. Shady looking characters talked in groups. Gajeel recognized a few of them, those he did recognize cast him furtive glances because no doubt they had all blamed him for the fall of Phantom Lord the first time.

Gajeel bumped into someone as he walked. What he got was an immediate growl of anger. "Watch it blodger!" The angry voice came and for some reason Gajeel thought it sounded familiar.

"Don't get in my way then." He said between his teeth. Suddenly the man he'd bumped into stopped. His green eyes grew wide and Gajeel saw a look of recognition cross his face.

"You!? I thought you were dead?"

Gajeel frowned. "Why the hell are you talking about." He realized what the man meant before the he even finished his sentence. Now Gajeel knew why his voice sounded familiar, because he'd heard it before on the street with Levy.

When Gajeel realized who he was he swung a punch before anyone could blink. The man toppled over and Gajeel followed him sending another punch his way. "YOU SON OF A-"

"GAJEEL!" Jose interrupted him. Gajeel held the man by his collar, his fist reeled back ready to strike. "I don't care what unfinished business you have with Leroy, let's get going." Gajeel searched the man's eyes, his anger still burning hot.

"Leroy, huh?" He spat out the name, not at all impressed. "I want my wallet back!" Gajeel demanded and Leroy immediately searched his pockets. He grabbed the small square and threw it at Gajeel.

"Fine, then. I already spent all your money, it's no use to me!"

"You what?!-" Gajeel picked him up and slammed him against the wall ready to throw a punch all over again.

"Gajeel!" Jose called to him again from across the room. He let go of Leroy, spat by the man's feet and followed Jose.

The attic of a furniture store didn't seem like much but Jose had made sure to add in his own office. He'd put up a tattered curtain to cut off a small corner of the attic for himself. The bodyguards stood outside while they talked.

Jose sat in his office chair hands on the pathetic plastic table before him, looking much too entitled for Gajeel's liking. "Now about your debt." Jose stopped as if expecting Gajeel to say something, he held his tongue though. "I'll have you start with something small." He slid a picture across the table towards Gajeel. "This house will be unoccupied for the holidays. However the family has hired a house sitter. They have something I want, so I need you to sneak in, grab this golden statue and come back here as soon as possible."

"I don't sneak and I'm not a thief."

"Oh but you used to be." Jose gently reminded him. "Need I remind you of your _motivation_." He drew out the word, knowing full well every syllable caused Gajeel's anger to skyrocket.

Gajeel drew his eyebrows together in a scowl. "Fine where is the house?"

Jose smiled knowing full well he had Gajeel in the palm of his hand.

Levy walked in the door after work dead tired. She dropped her purse on the couch and swung her legs over the armrest.

"Levy!" Happy came barreling out of his room. "I'm so glad you're home there were strange noises and bumps!" He threw his arms over her stomach unceremoniously. Levy laughed ruffling up his odd blue hair.

"Happy, you're sixteen you can take anyone who breaks into the house right?"

"You think people will break in!?" He cried a comical face held in surprise.

Levy laughed louder. "I sure hope not! Anyway where is everyone?"

Happy stood up straight recalling the events of the day. "Well, Natsu and Lucy went shopping for something a while ago, they wouldn't tell me for what and Gajeel said he was out looking for work."

Levy felt a smile curve on her lips. Hopefully Gajeel would have more luck than she did when looking for a job. She assumed Lucy and Natsu went christmas shopping, considering how close the holidays were. Suddenly Levy had an idea.

"Happy, want to help me search for an apartment?"

Happy perked up instantly. "Aye!" He voiced his agreement.

Even though Levy was tired from work she knew she couldn't rest. It was better she find a place soon. The last thing she wanted to do was overstay her welcome at Lucy's. "Alright get your coat, we'll leave soon."

Happy put on his coat and grabbed his favorite sack, full of his favorite food, fish. Levy always wondered how the boy had such an appetite for seafood but no one brought it up. It was just apart of Happy's character now. They drove to some promising places around town, looking at apartments for sale and meeting the landlords. Every place they went to felt off to Levy. Her anxiety grew with every apartment building they visited.

They got back in the car once again after a fruitless visit with a landlord who smelled too much like alcohol and cigarette smoke. Levy got behind the wheel and sighed heavily.

"It's okay, you'll find the right place eventually." Happy tried to reassure her, but Levy's anxiety pushed that away.

She sighed again trying to catch her breath. "Yeah, eventually." She started the car and drove home.

Eventually Levy did find a nice place, a small apartment but big enough for Levy and Gajeel. On the outskirts of town too so the noise from the streets wasn't too much to set Levy's anxiety off because she hated busy streets and cities. When Levy proposed the idea to Gajeel he claimed he liked it. Levy wasn't so sure he actually meant that. Over the past few weeks Gajeel had been gone a lot. He always told her he was working late shifts, but something about the way his gaze grew more unfocused everyday and the random outbursts of anger that were unusual even for Gajeel made her worried. She pinned her mind on what he told her, trying with all her might to trust in him. Levy couldn't understand why something about that made her uneasy though.

She tried to ignore it as they walked through the door of their first apartment together. Natsu and Lucy had helped them move what little items they had into the apartment yesterday. Levy had insisted on owning a bookshelf to carry all her books. One which was displayed proudly in the living room.

"It doesn't feel like home yet." She stated. "But I like it! Don't you, Gajeel?"

Gajeel busied himself with walking around the apartment. next to the bookshelf sat a small christmas tree, decorated with tinsel, ornaments and a basic color scheme of blue and silver. Gajeel had never had a christmas tree and seeing this one, even if it was fake, gave him a warm feeling.

"It'll do just fine." He smiled. "When did this tree get here?"

Levy blushed. "Natsu delivered it. He said if we were going to own a place for the holidays it should be decorated properly. You should have seen Happy putting the star on top, he was so excited he accidentally kicked Natsu in the ribs." She began to laugh, a sweet sound, reminding him of peaceful days.

Gajeel drew himself closer to her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in for a kiss. Levy took a breath in surprise, but she didn't pull away. He felt her relax under him and her arms came to wrap themselves around his neck. Her lips were soft, and tender, every second of that kiss felt like heaven.

When they pulled apart Gajeel still held her close to him. The blue lights from the christmas tree reflecting in her murky yellow gaze, making her eyes seem a thousand times brighter, and a thousand times more beautiful. His hand absentmindedly reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She stopped his hand against her cheek.

The two lovers lost themselves in each other's gaze. They seldom breathed lest they ruin the beauty of the fragile moment they held in their hands.

"I love you, Shorty…" Gajeel wanted to tell her more, he wanted to make her understand _how much_ he loved her. He felt the overwhelming need to explain to her the beauty that she was, but no words in the english language could match up to what he wanted to say.

"I lo-" She was about to say the words back but Gajeel cut her off with a kiss. A single action that held a lifetimes worth of understanding. Everything Gajeel wanted to say to her, every 'I love you' they ever exchanged was held captive in that moment. With one kiss he made her understand. With one kiss he felt the chemistry between them reach new heights. Levys laugh ruined the moment.

"I'm sorry-" She laughed some more unable to even get a word out. "Everything's just so…" Gajeel stole a kiss while she chuckled against his skin. "Perfect." Levy laughed some more, doubling over in Gajeels arms.

"Ghihihi!" He joined her laughter until neither of them could breathe. Then Gajeel grabbed her hand, their fingers intertwining perfectly. He put a hand to comb through her soft blue hair and lead her to the bedroom. Levy couldn't help stealing multiple kisses before they hit the bed, laughing.

The blankets pulled up to her chin offered her safety and warmth. Levy's muscles had relaxed and slept wonderfully for the first time in who knows how long. No anxiety came to her that morning, no panic attacks surfaced. Just the feeling of home. The curtain was open casting yellow beams of lights onto the ruffled bed covers.

Levy reached with her extended arm, but Gajeel wasn't beside her. Instead the blanket was upturned telling Levy he was already up. Levy stretched out, pulled the blankets closer and contemplated staying in bed for a little bit longer.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Gajeel came in saying. Levy brought her feet to curl under her chest, pulling herself tighter than a fist under the covers. She felt the bed move while Gajeel shifted his weight around, crawling over it to reach her. She kept the covers close.

Only when Gajeel pulled back a tiny crack to kiss her forehead did she open her eyes. Gajeel looked at her with a kind of love she hadn't seen on anybody. Levy could feel the love Gajeel had for her in that one look. She stretched her neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Ghihi. It's time to get up. You have work today and so do I." Gajeel rolled off the bed. "I made breakfast in the kitchen. Come out when you're ready."

"Mhmm." Levy nodded her reply, still sleepy. When Gajeel left she pulled off the covers. Stretching she grabbed the closest shirt there was, one of Gajeel's shirts, and though it was much too big for her she didn't care. The shirt went down to her knees, her hair was a mess and no matter what she did there was this one wispy that kept sticking straight out the top of her head like an antenna. Levy resigned the chore of getting her hair to behave. _I'll take a shower later, then it'll be gone._

Coming out of the bedroom Levy smelled bacon, and pancakes. Not just any pancakes, chocolate pancakes. Gajeel was waiting for her, cooking the last of bacon by the stove. He gave her a smile as she walked out. Gajeel was so caught up in how perfect she looked wearing his shirt he began to stare. She wasn't dressed for a fashion shoot that was for sure but after the night they had, seeing her so casually wearing something of his made him not want to look away.

Levy caught him staring at her. "Lover boy, you're bacon is burning."

Gajeel turned around, only then did he smell the burning and hear the sizzling. "Oh jeez!" He tried desperately to save the brunt food, only succeeding in burning, not only the food, but his fingers as well.

Levy couldn't help a chuckle as Gajeel served the burnt breakfast. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his coat.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"Gotta get to work early today. The boss has an important job for me." He replied pulling on his shoes in a hurry.

"Be safe. I love you." She said as he walked out the door.

"Love you too, Shrimp." He flashed her a toothy grin before closing the door.

Levy sat back down in her chair, staring at the brunt breakfast. _Where does he always go off to?_ Levy had asked him of course where he worked, but he declined to tell her anything except that it was 'a place where I can make money fast and easy'. Levy didn't know what to think, she wanted to believe Gajeel's head was in the right place but something about the words 'make money fast and easy' were too good to be true. Suddenly she lost her appetite. Levy cleaned up the kitchen counters, anxiety building up inside as she got ready for work.

Levy came into work like any other day. She greeted Lucy by the door to the bar. Lucy worked as a waitress and had helped Levy secure the job, making sure she got a spot in the back where she didn't have to deal with customer service. She was grateful for that.

"Levy, I'm glad you're here." Lucy started. "We're already swamped with customers!"

"Already?! But it's barely even rush hour?"

"I know! The manager wants you out back ASAP!"

Levy fashioned her company apron and rolled up her sleeves, making her way to the back. She wasted no time getting busy, running the dishwasher and doing any stray plates by hand.

At around three o'clock the place had died down her work day was almost done and Levy was relaxing, letting the dishwasher finish off the last of the load she'd put through. The manager came in to see how she was doing. Levy immediately felt self conscious and tried to make it look like she was busy, all that accomplished was making her nervous to the point where she walked right into the manager with a wet and soapy platter.

He looked less than pleased to see the number she'd done on his nice looking uniform. "Levy..." he started with a sigh.

Levy bowed her head, unable to catch his eye. She blushed furiously. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-I'm sorry."

The manager wiped off some of the suds. "Don't bother, it doesn't matter. Listen I came in here to tell you something." Levy didn't like the tone to his voice. She'd heard that tone from a dozen other employers when they told her she didn't reach the requirements for the job. "Look, theres no easy way to say this, so I won't beat around the bush...You're fired."

If Levy hadn't set the soapy platter down she was sure she would have dropped it. Levy stared at him for a few seconds letting those words sink in. "Fired…?"

"Laid off, given a permanent break, however you want to phrase it. Point is folks have been complaining about the quality of the dishware. And frankly I don't believe you have the skills to communicate properly with the staff or customers. So, you're fired."

Levy smoothed down her apron a bit, picked at her nails again and bit her lips. "I'm...sorry." She was about to open her mouth but the only things she seemed to be able to say where those two words. 'I'm sorry'. She was sure the manager would get angrier if she repeated herself. So she took of the company apron and handed it to him.

She cleared her throat and swallowed. "Um- thank you...for the job opportunity. I'm sorry I wasn't a better employee." She said nervously trying with all her might to keep up niceties.

The manager took the apron. "You're a sweet girl, Levy. I'm sure you can find another job that suits you better. For now I have to keep the company name held in high regard."

Levy swallowed once more and her eyes hit the floor. She left the back room hurriedly, barely making her way to her car before the tears ran down her face. Levy sat in the drivers seat, the cold metal car soaking up winter's air. She pulled out her hair, bit her lips, and wrung her hands till they were red. Nothing could calm levy down from the panic attack she was about to have.

She brought her legs up to her chest, buried her head in her crossed arms and wept until the anxiety washed away.

For a long time Levy didn't tell Gajeel about how she'd gotten fired. Everyday after Gajeel left for 'work' she would take the car and drive around looking for anybody hiring. Unfortunately there were only so many employers in Magnolia and Levy had been to them all it seemed.

Levy's spirits were down, her anxiety got the better of her more often and the longer her efforts went unrecognized the more she felt like a failure. Levy sat at the kitchen table for the third time this week wondering how in hell she was going to pay for the car and rent now.

Levy held her head, her hands keeping the bangs from falling in her eyes and pulling back tight the skin on her head, as if it would help her find a solution. Anxiety built and built in the pit of her stomach until Levy couldn't handle it, she ran out of the kitchen finding her way to the bathroom faster than she could process. Levy hunched over the toilet and hurled up her breakfast.

She had hoped vomiting would make her feel slightly less anxious, it didn't. In fact she felt worse. Levy rolled over, resting herself against the cabinet doors, holding her stomach hoping for some release. Some release from the fear, the anxiety, the helplessness, the inevitable poverty that loomed over her head if she didn't find a job soon.

Levy opened her eyes, the bright fluorescents of the bathroom finding their way into her brain, frying it beyond repair. This wasn't the first time Levy had thrown up after thinking about all the bills they hadn't paid. She knew that it was normal for those diagnosed with anxiety to puke after being put under too much stress, but that had never been her. Levy wasn't used to puking. That only happened once when she was a child, sick with the swine flu.

On a whim she stood up, grabbed her keys and coat and left in a hurry. If Levy was lucky she'd be back before Gajeel got home.

Gajeel walked the streets back to Jose's pathetic attic. Juvia had accompanied him this time. With her by his side it was easy to break into the chosen house and get the job done. Jose's demands since the first break in Gajeel had to do, had gotten taller. Every week a bigger house, every day a more important civilian. Gajeel was even forced to patrol the streets seeking out the weak and least likely to fight back if he mugged them.

He hated working with Jose like this. Before, Phantom Lord had just been a small gang that occasionally robbed people or stores to feed their own. Now Phantom Lord had grown in size and Jose was getting a little too big for his britches.

Over all that time Gajeel hadn't forgotten about his plan to bring Jose down. Of course it wasn't really a plan, more like a plan to make a plan. Juvia had given him some good points to work with. Jose was always around his bodyguards. Which probably meant Jose was anticipating Gajeel to make a move on him. Jose knew it was only a matter of time until Gajeel grew tired of being under his thumb.

"Gajeel!" Someone called to him. To his surprise it wasn't Juvia but rather someone from across the street.

"Lil?" Gajeel greeted Pantherlily as he came up. He wasn't in his officers uniform, which made Gajeel uneasy. All the years he'd known Lily they never got personal with each other. With Lily it was normally always business. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Juvia was content with staying quiet beside Gajeel and patiently waited for them to have their conversation.

"I wanted to find you outside of work, to talk, as a friend." He stared Gajeel down as if there were some kind of message he was trying to tell him without actually speaking it. "Word around the station is Phantom Lord has been sighted making crimes again. No victims or eyewitness accounts just yet, only rumors. I wanted to make sure you weren't involved with them."

"That sounds like business to me, Lil. No I'm not involved with them anymore," he lied. "And anyway if you suspected me it wouldn't be that hard to convict me. After all I've done in the past." Gajeel got quiet and trailed off. Thankfully Juvia knew Officer Pantherlily had been Gajeel's parole officer and said nothing about the lies he told.

"I won't convict a man who's done nothing wrong." Lily assured him. "Besides, it's less intimidating for me to ask you personally, rather than your former parole officer."

"I have nothing more to do with Phantom Lord. If that idiot Jose is still out there committing crimes I hope you catch him."

Lily offered a smile of confidence. "Good to know you're keeping your nose clean. And for everyone's sake, I hope we catch him too." Lily and Gajeel shared a handshake and a fist bump before they both kept walking.

Before Lily passed him he put a hand on Gajeel's shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in Gajeel's ear. "Know that if you're ever in trouble, I can help." The way Lily phrased it made it sound like Gajeel's lie had been seen through. None the less Lily kept walking as if it didn't happen. Gajeel decided to shrug it off and caught up with Juvia.

They discussed plans to sell out Jose as they walked. The faint light from the streets lamps doing little to light the path they walked down the dark street.

Gajeel and Juvia stopped by the entrance to the alleyway that led to Phantom Lord's hideout. "Thanks fer not saying anything back there." He told her.

"Juvia does not want to get Gajeel in trouble and she hopes that things can get better."

"Yeah, me too." Gajeel mumbled. He was about to continue down the alleyway when Juvia stopped him.

"It's late, Gajeel should head home."

"You sure? What about the job we just finished?"

"Juvia will give Jose a full report. Juvia has a feeling Gajeel would be better off at home, with his loved one."

Gajeel blushed. "What about that guy you've been dating, Gray?"

"Gray-sama works night shifts. Juvia will be home before he notices."

"Alright, whatever. Just don't let Jose do anything stupid to you." Juvia nodded and gave him a smile before turning down the alleyway. He watched her walk away, a sort of grace applied to her steps that he'd seen among the waves in a river. Gajeel sighed, he knew Juvia could take care of herself, still he hoped Jose wouldn't take advantage of her. He's been known to do that before.

The sight that greeted Gajeel when he walked in the door made him both worried and angry at the same time. He could see Levy pacing by the kitchen table, an array of papers each explaining how much money they owed, splayed out before her. Levy was picking the skin off her lips with alternating hands. her hair had been ruffled up the way she does during panic attacks. Her fingertips were red and her nails had been chewed to dust. Gajeel got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He walked into the kitchen not sure what to expect. "Levy?" He called gingerly, afraid she would explode into another panic attack.

Levy kept pacing. She cast him glance after worried glance. The words she wanted to say were on the tip of her tongue but for some reason Levy was having a hard time getting them out.

"Just tell me what's wrong already, will ya?"

She stopped for a second, opened her mouth then continued pacing.

"Oi!" He called grabbing her wrist and bringing her close to him. He gave her a reassuring hug. "Just calm down...Tell me what happened."

He felt her sob against his chest. "Gajeel, I-" Another sob, "I was fired."

"What?" He pulled back, angry, surprised, worried, and sad. So many emotions welled up inside him he didn't know which one to pay attention to. He decided anger.

"I was fired." She repeated her eyes downcast and tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. "Three weeks ago. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry." She spoke so fast Gajeel could barely comprehend what she was saying. "I looked every day for someone else to hire me but I've talked to everyone in town!...Then we got this in the mail…" She said quietly as if she didn't want Gajeel to hear. She picked up a piece of paper from the top of the pile on the kitchen table.

Gajeel read what it said for himself. Written very formally and looking like a business letter was a long winded explanation. The words highlighted in bold stuck out to Gajeel.

_**Eviction notice: Mr. Redfox and Ms. McGarden, you have 48 hours to leave the apartment, or pay what you owe to the landlord or you will be evicted by force.**_

He held the paper for a long time, reading and rereading the paragraph. Levy stood there while the meaning of those words sunk in. With Levy out of work for those three weeks he hadn't realized how little money they'd actually had. Levy had reassured him they had enough for rent every week, now he knew she was lying to save him from the truth.

A million thoughts ran through Gajeel's head. _Maybe we could go back with Natsu and Lucy? No that'd be ludicrous! They've already helped us out enough...Maybe we'll have to live out the car. Fast food every morning, afternoon and evening, sleeping with sleeping bags uncomfortably in the back seat of a locked and freezing car...No! That's not going to happen! We're not going to lose the apartment! If we can't earn the money to pay for rent…_ Gajeel concluded. _Then we'll have to steal it._

Gajeel turned around and was about to walk back to Jose for extra crimes he could commit to make money for himself when Levy stopped him by clinging to his waist.

"Where are you going!? Please don't leave, Gajeel!"

"Someone gotta earn the money to pay rent! I'm going out to work another shift!" He cried, but his didn't sound convincing even to his ears.

"Please don't leave! I need you here with me." She held on tighter. "Gajeel I want to know where you've been running away to these past weeks. Ever since you got out of the hospital you've been disappearing for hours without any explanation of where you're going. I can't take it anymore! Gajeel if I've been doing something wrong please tell me!"

"Ah- no it's not...It's not you-"

"Then tell me?! Are you in trouble? Tell me if I can help!"

Gajeel tried to pry her off him, when he did she was crying up a storm. Her eyes, nose and cheeks red and she couldn't stop sniffling.

Gajeel quickly bent down and picked her off the floor, he held her in a bear hug for a long time. Until he heard the sniffles dying down. "I'm not in trouble." He said at last. "I just got involved with the wrong people again. But don't worry these people can help me get the money we need to pay rent."

"Gajeel…" He stopped her from saying anything when he turned around. "Don't leave!" She cried again.

"I hafta, shrimp. It's the only way we're gonna pay rent and keep the apartment."

Gajeel pulled his coat on, he had his hand on the door when she cried out again. A lonely cry, a cry of pain and sadness the kind you only hear from wounded wolves. "Gajeel, I'm pregnant!"

AN: Sorry this chapter is kind of slow, I did my best to keep it short and concise. Even so I've reached a longer chapter than I think I've ever written before! I'll keep writing more and more so keep your eye out for new chapters. :)


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm pregnant…" She repeated, her eyes were downcast and Gajeel could not read her expression. He was in shock, looking at her, he didn't know what to say so minutes ended up passing before he said anything.

Eventually Levy broke down and he saw tears fall down her cheeks. Gajeel wanted to say something, wanted to tell her it would be alrgiht...but he couldn't.

He couldn't find the words to tell her that he would love her and the child with all he had because he knew if they weren't even able to keep their apartment there was no way they could afford a kid.

"Aren't you going to say anything!?" She cried again. Gajeel stood there, like an idiot, with his mouth open. "SAY SOMETHING!" Her voice increased tenfold. Gajeel was slapped out of his daze. He felt the anxiety rolling of her, he felt her fear, her anger, saw her shaking uncontrollably.

Gajeel didn't know what he could do, he didn't even know if she was having a mental breakdown or a panic attack. Her fists clenched and shook intensely at her sides. The only thing Gajeel knew was that he had to be there for her. Money would have to wait.

He ran up to her before she could protest or pull away and brought her into a firm embrace. Levy struggled and squirmed under his grip. "Gajeel! Let me go!" She protested but Gajeel wasn't giving up, he held on tighter.

After a little while she heard the crying, felt his body convulse with each sob. Levy stopped trying to get away and let his strong muscled arms hold her until she started crying and shaking all over again.

"It's okay…" He told her between sniffles. "It's okay, Lev." Suddenly Gajeel sounded different. There was something in his voice that told her he was planning something. "I'll always protect you...and I'll protect this little shrimp too." He said, pulling away and touching her flat stomach.

"But we don't even have an apartment anymore...You read the eviction notice!"

The tears kept falling and she was shaking a lot more. "I know. And I don't want ya to worry about that. I'll get the money. I just need to get more work shifts."

"Tell me the truth…" She said out of the blue. "About your job."

Gajeel sighed. All the time he was spent working for Jose, he hadn't actually had time to look for a real job. He mostly relied on the measly couples dollars he was able to bring home from extra cash earned on a job. Because he was technically working off a debt, which Jose had never given him any numbers for, only interest, he wasn't allowed to take much money home. But if Gajeel could work his way to the top of the underworld he might be able to save this broken family.

"It's not much...just a fast food place by the library on main street. Part of the cleaning crew…" Gajeel lied terribly. But she didn't call him out on his bullcrap, instead she perked up, her eyes filled with a new light.

"The library!" He saw the light bulb go off in her head. "Of course! I can work in the library!" She exclaimed running to the phone in the kitchen.

"Uh-" Gajeel watched as Levy went crazy around the entire apartment looking for something the phone grasped firmly in her small hand. She went wild, apparently looking for a phone number. Gajeel tried to intercept her path to talk with her but she only moved gracefully around him and kept looking.

"Oh that's right!" She stopped rummaging through the piles of paper on the table then suddenly brought a finger up to signify she remembered something. "It's my bookmark!"

Within seconds she came out of the bedroom an open book in hand while she furiously dialed a number on the phone. Before the phone could even ring though, she hung it up. She looked helplessly at Gajeel who still stood in the kitchen, confused as a fish out of water.

"I'm getting ahead of myself…" Levy plopped down in one of the chairs with a great sigh. "They're not open now it's too late and who says they'll even be hiring…"

"Yer talkin 'bout working for the local library?" Levy nodded. "That's probably the best idea you've had all week." He smiled when Levy perked up. Then her face dropped again.

"But it doesn't matter...We don't have the money they need and we certainly can't get it within 48 hours…."

She was right, Gajeel kicked himself for not realizing their situation sooner. Of course they were struggling to pay the bills. One measly minimum wage income wasn't enough to live on, a minimum wage income that they hadn't had for the past three weeks.

_It looks like I won't be getting out of the criminal underworld like I thought I could...No I never even left. Jose always had me in his pocket he was just waiting for the right moment..._Now that moment was drowning him and the only hope for survival was regressing to his old ways_. _

Gajeel sat down beside Levy. "How much do we need?"

She looked down at all the bills on the table. He saw her tallying all the numbers in her head. "About twenty five hundred…." She trailed off, the numbers remaining above their heads too intimidating for words.

"I can get that money...I'll need time but I can get it." He promised her.

Levy looked up at him, disbelief spread across her face. "How…?"

He placed a hand on hers and kept up eye contact. "The folks I'm connected to will help. I can work to get money fast and easy. Just trust me shrimp."

"I'm worried, Gajeel…."

"It's okay." He leaned in close, the proximity making their faces flush. He kissed her forehead. "Trust me. Can you do that?"

Levy slightly nodded, a few more tears watering her eyes.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Gajeel stood up again. Levy said nothing as he walked out the door.

The night was as cold as Jose's heart. It seeped into his bones as he walked down the street. It froze his hands, and his ears. Gajeel pulled up his hood and kept walking. The moon was still low in the sky but he had to hurry if he was going to earn $2,500 by mornings light.

Gajeel got lucky as he came across a civilian. It was obviously a tourist, walking alone, camera in hand and looking everywhere but ahead of him. He seized the opportunity, grabbed the man's collar and slammed him into the pavement between two buildings.

The man lost his breath and while he was struggling to catch it Gajeel picked him up once more and held him against a wall. His fist slamming two inches from the tourists face.

He let his anger build up and boil inside him. The angrier he got, the scarier he looked, and the easier it was to mug people without anybody getting hurt. Gajeel never carried a gun but he didn't need one, his anger and fists were enough to intimidate even brave police officers.

The tourist stuttered trying to say something but the glare Gajeel gave him shut him up instantly. Like everyone else, this man cringed under Gajeel's gaze. He reduced the tourist to a blubbering idiot with one look, nothing had to be said and the tourist brought out his wallet and spare change, his shaking hands dropping it all over the ground.

Gajeel looked at the money and wallet, then back up at the man. The tourist took off a valuable looking necklace and clumsily dropped that too. He scowled harder then released the man, who then tripped over himself trying to run away.

Gajeel was again alone in the dark of the alleyway. He picked up what had been dropped and searched through the wallet. A hundred dollars in cash and a credit card. He pocketed the cash and moved on to his next target.

By the middle of the night Gajeel had robbed any poor bloke he could find. Which tallied up to about five people and not nearly enough money to pay off his debt. Hopefully the handful of credit cards and debit cards he'd gotten would have a little more money on them. Gajeel walked the stairs to Phantom Lord's hideout.

He kicked open the door, a practiced look of boredom on his face. Hands in pockets he walked to a grungy man behind a computer desk. his face buried in the light of the computer.

Gajeel slapped the credit and debit cards on the table. "I need ya to get me the pin numbers on these."

Evan stared daggers at Gajeel but he held his ground. Evan was a genius, and known throughout the gang as the IT guy, the tech guru, the code cracker, etc. Any puzzle you needed him to crack, he could do it. But Evan held a bad attitude, especially when it came to Gajeel. Even by Phantom Lord standards they had hated each other. Evan was also furiously loyal to Jose and blamed Gajeel for Phantom Lord's fall. He looked like he was about to refuse Gajeel's request.

"Look can ya just do this for me?" He interrupted whatever Evan was going to say.

More dirty looks, then; "...Depends if theres gonna be a little payback for it?"

Gajeel felt a headache coming. Just like Jose, Evan was always using his smarts to cheat everyone out of their money. He was about to give in but $2,500 wouldn't come any faster if he started giving away middle man fees. He put his vicious glare on again and slammed his hands on the table.

"Don't try to cheat me out of my money, worm! I'll slit your throat faster than you can scream!"

Evan scowled challengingly but the fear in his eyes betrayed him. "Fine! It'll be done tomorrow, now get out of here."

"That's not good enough. I need it before dawn."

Evan was about to protest but he held his tongue. "Alright! Before dawn it is. Now leave me alone."

Gajeel left the hideout once more. it was time for a bigger round of targets to be robbed. This time he headed toward the wealthier part of town. The holidays were two days away and there was no doubt in his mind that the wealthy houses would be unoccupied. Almost everyone in this town left for the holidays. He'd never known it any other way.

He still had the expensive looking necklace that tourist threw at him, plus a few other trinkets. If he looted everything valuable in a few wealthy houses he could bring the stolen objects to a broker for cash. He pulled his hood up once more and walked through the shadows.

Levy couldn't get a wink of sleep. Gajeel had told her to trust him and she did. But her anxiety thought otherwise. Everytime she tried to lay down on her bed she couldn't sit still. Her muscles jumped uncontrollably and at random times. Her overactive imagination kept her eyes open.

She sighed when the clock read 4:00 AM. After so many failed attempts to sleep she gave up and walked out to read in the living room. She was able to read for a little while but her eyes soon wandered to the presents under the tree.

They weren't able to get that many this holiday season and those she did have looked feebly pathetic. A new coat for Gajeel sat folded in a box tied up with strings, along with a pocket watch wrapped beside it, he was always saying he needed. She handpicked the coat and watch so that it complimented his appearance. She hoped he would like it. Gajeel had refused to let her see any of her presents, said they were a surprise for Christmas morning. They were so carefree when they'd said that to each other. Neither of them had fears of losing the house or fears of not being able to afford a child.

Her hand pressed against her flat stomach, the fingers splayed out and gripping out of fear of the unknown. It wasn't as if she didn't want kids. In fact Levy used to tell herself that she would have a big family one day. That was before she knew she was crippled with anxiety. Since the mental hospital she'd never even thought about having a life of her own. She couldn't. It had always been one day at a time with her anxiety. It had been impossible to think of the future.

Now she didn't have a choice. She not only had to think of her own future but the baby's as well, and though Gajeel wouldn't want her to, she worried for his. _What kind of father will he be? What kind of mother will Levy be? Will Gajeel be able to protect them forever? Can they keep the apartment?_ She doubted it. The situation seemed bleak and without a way out.

Just for this one night, Levy allowed the anxiety to take control. She allowed herself to break down by the light of the Christmas tree. She let the fear wash over her and hold her captive in her own mind. For one night Levy let every bad emotion out into a whirlwind of rage, panic and depression.

The apartment wouldn't have survive if she hadn't run out of energy to be angry. Around the same time the sun poked through the blinds she picked herself up off the ground. She dusted herself off and made the apartment presentable for when Gajeel came home.

AN: Here you guys go! This is my version of a Holiday present to you! It's not as much content as my other chapters and much shorter than chapter 7. Still I hope you like it. I don't know when I'll update again because of the holidays and everything being so busy. Anyway. I think we're reaching the end of this fanfiction. Only a few more chapters left. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas may have been tomorrow but Levy didn't feel very Christmassy. After Gajeel came home he refused to talk about where he'd come up with $2,500. Somehow that made her extremely uneasy. She knew she should be happy that they had somehow miraculously come up with the money to pay off their eviction notice. But Gajeel was still hiding things from her, she just hoped this didn't come back to bite them.

She woke up with Gajeel's arm laying over her back. pinning her to the bed. He was still asleep and he looked so peaceful. She loved those rare moments when Gajeel's face was set in peace, his brows rested in a spot that seemed unnatural for him yet beautiful. When he was asleep was some of the only times when she could see his face for what it naturally was. Not angry, not upset, not portraying any emotion...Just him.

For the first time though his resting face didn't cam her. He was hiding something, and she wanted to know what.

She slightly maneuvered out from under his arm, without waking him she stepped lightly out of the room. Levy walked into the kitchen where Gajeel's coat had been resting on a chair. She felt guilty and terrible for not trusting the man she loved but she wouldn't feel right if she ignored the feeling inside her that said something was wrong. Searching through his coat pockets didn't prove anything. There was nothing to suggest he had gone anywhere but to work like he said. Then her fingers brushed something in the inner pocket of his coat. She fished out the object, Gajeel's wallet, the same wallet that still had the blood stains from his near death encounter.

How did Gajeel still have this. She was certain the mugger had stolen it. Gajeel had obviously tried to wash the blood out of it but spots still remained. She stroked the spot of blood to be sure she wasn't crazy. Then, absentmindedly, Levy walked over to the kitchen drawer. She pulled out the business card Officer Lily had given her after their ordeal in court.

She gingerly picked up the phone, and with shaking hands dialed the number.

Lily came sooner than expected. When she told him she was worried for Gajeel he said to stay on the phone while he drove over as quickly as possible. Gajeel was still asleep, so Levy took the phone out onto the front porch of the apartment complex. She watched Lily ride up in his police car.

His face was sour when he strode up. He looked to be expecting the worst, Levy only hoped she was over thinking this all. She couldn't be sure until she looked into it and until then her anxiety was tearing her apart. Lily noticed her pulling at the skin on her lips.

"Levy." He walked up the steps with the same burly attitude as always. "What's wrong with Gajeel?"

She was having a hard time finding the words to phrase it without it sounding like anxiety caused paranoia. "I'm not quite sure…" She started to pace again.

"Should we go inside?" He asked when Levy failed to say more.

"No!" The answer came quickly. "Gajeel's upstairs. I think he's still sleeping. It's better we talk out here."

"Then what is it? Has he become involved with Phantom Lord again?"

"Phantom Lord?" Levy questioned.

"Yeah, the station has had reports of their leader, Jose, involving himself with the criminal world again. I warned Gajeel to be cautious, and I don't want to believe he's involved with them again but-"

"Wait, what's Phantom Lord?"

"Gajeel didn't tell you?" Lily looked shocked at her befuddled expression. "Phantom Lord was a criminal gang a few years back and is the reason Gajeel used to get into so much trouble with the law. Apparently their leader, Jose, has been seen doing suspicious activity since he got released from jail."

"Gajeel never told me that…" She trailed off, forgetting the reason she was even talking with Officer Lily as her mind turned over this new information.

"Levy, if you think Gajeel has been getting in trouble again lately you can tell me."

Levy faltered. She'd completely lost her train of thought and stumbled over her words trying to piece them together again. "W-well its- its probably nothing but-" Her eyes found Lily's raised eyebrow. he didn't interrupt but calmly waited for her to finish her sentence. "Sometimes he disappears for hours, especially at night. He says he works night shifts at this fast food restaurant but- I don't know, something feels off." Levy sighed. "I'm sorry, Lily. I'm probably just paranoid…"

"Did something happen recently to make you feel this way?"

"Y-yeah…" Levy's voice grew small as she relayed the information about what happened last night and the stolen wallet she found in his coat.

Lily considered this information for a few minutes, turning over the wallet in his hands. When he was done his expression changed to something like irritation.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Suddenly Levy started to cry. The hot tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. "What-What's wrong?" Lily asked, clearly taken aback by her sudden break down.

"Will Gajeel be okay? Is he going to jail?!" She wept between sobs.

"Levy, c-calm down." Lily tried to say but she buried her head in her hands. When the crying didn't stop Lily placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. I'll find a way to keep him out of trouble." Lily looked serious. There was a look in his eye that said he'd slaughter Gajeel if he really was in trouble with Phantom Lord. It didn't make Levy feel any better but she tried to hold back the tears for Lily's sake.

Gajeel walked the shadows once again, strolling through the street, cursing Jose's existence. According to him, Gajeel had not been living up to quota. Now he was forced to tag along with Evan, the tech guru who hated his guts, and a very inexperienced pathetic excuse for a criminal. Gajeel didn't even bother learning the newbies name, is wasn't worth it if he would be dead in a week.

Gajeel's anger was at an all time high but he had to keep a lid on it as they strolled the same street where Levy was quietly reading a book in their apartment. The last thing he wanted was for her to casually look out the window and see him there when he had told her he was working. The constant lies he had to tell her where taking it's toll on his conscious.

He wanted nothing more than to be done and every moment he spent in Phantom Lord infuriated him more. But he didn't dare try anything, not after witnessing what Jose had done to Juvia. His mind travelled back to the night before.

"Juvia has done all that Jose asked of her. Juvia has no more reason to serve him." She confidently stood up to Jose in front of the whole gang after being told she owed Phantom Lord her life and her boyfriends life.

Jose sighed as he stood up to address her. The whole gang could see that this was going to get ugly. Juvia was fighting for her freedom, Jose was standing up to save face, and he had half of the gang behind his back. Gajeel immediately didn't like where this was going.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, rain woman." Jose mocked her with a nickname she'd earned by always getting caught in the rain. "You seem to be forgetting the debt you owe me."

"Juvia owes you nothing!" She shouted, quickly, voice cracking with indignation.

"I picked you up off the streets when you had nothing else, no one else!" Jose made his voice louder to match Juvia's. "You would be dead if Phantom Lord didn't take you in!"

Juvia narrowed her eyes and held her ground. Gajeel was familiar with Jose's argument. He used it on almost every member of Phantom Lord. He had even begun to think Jose only formed Phantom Lord to save the homeless from starvation then hold the debt over their heads for the rest of their life.

Jose's frown increased. A second later his face relaxed. "I had a feeling you would do something like this." He sighed and walked towards Juvia, both holding their ground with savage conviction. "So I went ahead and put together a surprise for you." Jose's evil smile was back. Before Juvia could question him there came the bang of the door opening. Light filtered in from the street lights, showing the immense sea of dust circling inside the attic. "Impeccable timing." Jose's smile grew bigger until he looked like a thief who had just gotten way with the steal of his lifetime.

"Get off me!" A deep voice yelled as two Phantom Lord members pushed something through the doorway. The door was closed, and with the light gone, the silhouettes slowly came into view. A half naked man with abs that would make anyone jealous, was pushed to the ground. Gajeel could see the assortment of bruises all over him. It looked like the guy put up a good fight but Jose had manpower. The poor sap had been doomed from the start.

He heard a loud gasp from Juvia and saw her horror stricken face. A strand of her blue locks got caught in her hands as she covered her mouth. "Gray-sama…" He barely heard her whisper over all the ruckus the newcomers made.

Juvia never shut up about Gray, she talked about him so much that Gajeel would probably be able to recognize him by voice alone. Now the poor sap was caught up in something he had no control over. Gajeel grimaced. Gray didn't deserve this, neither did Juvia. He knew how much Juvia loved Gray, she worshipped him and from everything Gajeel heard about the guy he knew why.

"J-Juvia…" Gray choked out as he looked up to see Juvia before him. One of the thugs that brought him here gave him a hard kick to the head with the heel of his steel toe boot. Gray grimaced in pain but was still conscious afterwards, always a good sign.

Jose's laugh broke Juvia of her trance and Gajeel saw something in her mind snap. She grabbed Jose by his disgusting purple coat then slammed him against the nearest wall. Throwing him with a force Gajeel had not known Juvia had. Jose didn't even have time to catch his breath as she grabbed him again and held him off the ground. "Jose will let go of Juvia's loved one!" Her words were swords and her eyes the flames that burn in hell. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STAND IN THE WAY OF TRUE LOVE!" Her voice rose, in turn every Phantom Lord member backed away, Juvia was scary when she was angry.

Jose barely even looked rattled. His face set Gajeel's anger alight all over again. "You don't want to do that." In response to his words Evan brought a gun to her head. The cock of the gun rang louder than the future gunshot that echoed in everyone's minds. No one made a move and it seemed as though the whole building held it's breath.

"Put him down." Evan said calmly.

Juvia looked ready to kick Evan's ass too, but a glance towards his gun told her otherwise. She lowered her head just enough for her bangs to leave her face darker than the night outside. Her arms moved down, slowly dropping Jose to the ground. When his feet hit the floor he made himself look like more of a d-bag by huffing while he fixed his ruffled up clothing.

No one said a word. Jose didn't move, Evan held the gun still against Juvia's head his eyes shifting between Jose, Juvia and Gray. Finally Juvia broke the silence, saying exactly what Jose wanted her to, as if she had rehearsed it. "Juvia will do what Jose wishes...Juvia just asks that you release her Gray-sama…"

Jose's lip curled together again. "That's just what I wanted to hear, darling." He pinched her cheeks to look into her eyes. She pulled away but didn't protest.

Meanwhile Gray's eyes changed from confusion to horror to sudden realization. "Juvia, no! Don't let him control you-!" Gray was silenced by another blow to the head.

Juvia looked furious when she saw him hurt, but Jose's glance told her not to interfere. He didn't immediately release Gray like Juvia requested, instead he hesitated, turning over ideas in his head. Gajeel didn't like Jose's hesitation. Then; "Make sure he stays tied up in the interrogation room. I want his binds tight, can't have him escaping."

Several things happened at once. Gray screamed. "What! NO! Let me go you bastards!" Juvia matched his protests by yelling at Jose, but there was little she could do as she watched Gray be dragged away behind a curtain next to Jose's office curtain. "JOSE PROMISED!" Juvia screamed and ran to him, almost about to throw a punch when Jose intervened and struck first.

Gajeel heard a sickening slap, Juvia fell to the ground. A large open palm printed red on her face, tears stinging her eyes. Her skin had ripped a little where Jose's rings hit, blood ran down her face and mixed with her tears, making it look like she was crying blood.

"I promised nothing! This is what you deserve, it will keep you in line! Now I don't want to hear anymore silly proclamations of leaving this gang! You will do as I say and no longer disrespect this family!"

Juvia's words failed her. Her eyes fixated on the curtain, behind where Gray was still struggling, his shouts of protest the only noise that could be heard. She whimpered, tears fell faster and Juvia dropped her head to the floor. Jose turned away from the blubbering mess before him, the rest of the gang did so too. Evan and Gajeel were the last remaining eyes on Juvia.

She crumpled to the floor in front of them, Gajeel was about to get up and help her when Evan beat him to it. Gajeel couldn't have been more surprised if Santa Claus came to town with a sniper rifle. Evan wasn't the type to show any compassion for anyone but Jose. And certainly not after he had held a gun to her head just moments ago.

He picked Juvia off the floor and sat her at his broken desk chair while he went to get some towels and tissues. Gajeel got up and sat on the desk in front of Juvia.

Slowly her eyes turned up to look at her old friend. She could see how his face had turned a full shade of red. A vein wildly popped on his forehead and she noticed the way his jaw was set, his teeth grinding against each other.

"I swear I'll find a way out of this." He promised her in a whisper. Her continuous sobbing almost drowning out his words. "I'll kill that bastard when I get the chance." Then Gajeel stood up. Without turning to her he said. "I don't want ya to worry about your boyfriend alright?"

Juvia nodded then; "W-what will Gajeel do?"

"Gajeel will crush Jose's head with a rock." He brought his fist up and squeezed, a representation of his anger and Jose's doom. Gajeel was done being bullied around by that creep. It was time Juvia and him put their plan into action.

He wasn't sure the half-plan that they had formed could work but there was no way he would wait another day to bring Jose to justice. Not after he locked up Gray and crushed Juvia's heart. What Jose did to her was the last straw.

Gajeel had to look away and clear his thoughts before he bashed the next person he saw. Evan, turned to look at Gajeel behind him and said with a smirk.

"Your adorable wife-to-be lives here doesn't she?" His voice was nails on a chalkboard for Gajeel.

"We ain't engaged or anything." He replied with a bad attitude.

"Juvia seems to think so." Evan turned back to look ahead and chuckled a bit. "Maybe we should pay her a visit too? Like Jose did with that dolt, Gray?"

Gajeel could feign disinterest no longer. He acted before he thought, pushing Evan hard against the high raised fence of the apartment complex. Gajeel held his arm against his throat. "You touch her and I'll kill you."

Evan scowled, then pushed Gajeel off him. "Relax, idiot. I was joking."

Gajeel felt his face flush with anger and embarrassment. He looked away, putting that sour look he'd mastered on. "Whatever."

"Lets just hurry up and get this job over with." Evan said, clearly annoyed, as he took the lead again. "I wanna be back to Jose by midnight."

Juvia didn't meet with Gajeel like they'd planned. He didn't care if she showed up or not, it was probably better she didn't. Just the fact that he hadn't seen her since her quarrel with Jose worried him.

Juvia must have known because she sent him a text telling him to continue with the new improvised plan they came up with. When Jose didn't let Gray go, they both knew they had to act quickly. A half-plan simply wouldn't cut it. So they improvised.

Gajeel was standing around the corner of the Phantom Lord hideout, phone in hand. He highly doubted this would work but he had to go through with it. For Juvia's sake as well as Levy's. He hoped to drop an anonymous tip at the police station of criminal activity at the Phantom Lord hideout then pull the building's fire alarm. If he timed it correctly the cop cars should pull up at the same moment Jose and his lackeys walked outside.

He was about to start dialing when a voice behind him spoke. "You're thinking of calling the police station aren't you?" Evan walked around the corner, confronting Gajeel with a scowl on his face. "Gonna tattle on Phantom Lord?"

Gajeel faltered, his finger resting on the call button. He didn't move, he was too busy turning over his options in his head. If he tried to run away Evan would only have to tell Jose of what he was planning. Then Gajeel would have all of Phantom Lord on his tail. Phantom Lord was stronger than it was before and if there was one thing Jose was good at it was finding someone who didn't want to be found. If Gajeel fled he'd only be found in a matter of days. If Gajeel didn't do anything and let himself be captured Levy would probably take the punishment for it, which in turn was punishment enough for Gajeel. Fearing he'd been found out he said; "Don't get in my way." He turned his words to stone, mimicking the tough guy attitude that got you far in the criminal world.

Evan laughed. "You, idiot. If you want to destroy Phantom Lord you're doing it wrong." Evan paused, letting Gajeel's confusion fester in the air until it was palpable. "Give me that!" He scowled and took Gajeel's phone out of his open hand. Evan turned his back to Gajeel. "C'mon, I'll show you how it's done." He finished with a sigh, throwing Gajeel's phone against a wall, and walking away.

Gajeel almost didn't follow, his feet barely moved an inch before his mind told them to move. He couldn't believe Evan would help him take down Phantom Lord. After all Evan was the most devoted member he had ever seen in that gang. He ran to catch up to Evan as he rounded another corner, clearly walking away from Phantom Lord.

"I don't get it why would you help me take down Phantom Lord?" He asked when he finally caught up to Evan.

Evan kept up his brisk pace, making sure to check the street before answering. "Because I've been planning to do the same for years."

He suddenly realized that everything Evan did for Jose, all the loyalty he showed and resentment for Gajeel must have been all a rouse. He did it so he could take down Phantom Lord from the inside while maintaining Jose's blind trust.

"Don't get any ideas though. I still hate you. I just don't want to see you ruin my plans again doing something stupid." Evan said as if he read Gajeel's mind.

"So where are we going?" Gajeel asked out of curiosity.

"Better not ask questions till we get there. I'll explain later." He hurried his pace and Gajeel matched his strides with Evan's.

Evan walked him all the way to his house, in the next town. Gajeel didn't mind all the walking, it gave him time to think. Instead of the world going way too fast for his mind to react rationally and without anger he had time to contemplate everything. And contemplate everything he did. He thought long and hard about Phantom Lord, Juvia with her fiance locked up, and Levy with a child in her stomach. Everything was sour, not even the Christmas spirit could work its way into Gajeel's broken heart. Thinking about Levy and Christmas; they hadn't discussed the baby since that night. Gajeel wondered what Levy was feeling. If she even wanted to keep the kid and if she blamed Gajeel for putting her through torture. Maybe her life was better when he wasn't in it, causing her trouble like this Phantom Lord business.

Gajeel cleared his mind of his brooding thoughts as Evan put the key in his door. He checked the street all around them before entering.

The minute Gajeel stepped in he felt like he was in a sci-fi fantasy futuristic move. Evan's house was covered with ideas, one second thoughts and long thought out math equations. The one room apartment walls adorned the aftermath of a genius's mind at work. This must have been what Evan did in his spare time.

"Whoa…" Gajeel said instantly. "How do you figure all this out? I have no idea what any of these are saying." He squinted at some of the equations.

He heard Evan let out a puff of annoyance. "And that's why I'm the one who actually had a good plan to take down Phantom Lord that won't get us caught and killed." Evan's arrogance got on Gajeel's nerves. He knew Evan was a genius but this was unprecedented, so was his attitude. "Come here." He called Gajeel to an area across from the kitchen.

If Gajeel thought the rest of his apartment was impressive he had neglected to lay eyes on this monstrosity of a headache. Three computers side by side, each displaying something too complicated for words on the screens. The walls could not be seen by the multitude of drawing space Evan gave himself. By the looks of it he had nailed a dozen whiteboards to the walls, close together to create a large drawing area for formulas or blueprints, of which the whiteboards had both.

"Being a trusted member of the top dog in Phantom Lord gets you far, especially when gathering intel." He began, pulling up a few blueprints on his computer of the Phantom Lord hideout as well as a document of instructions, to what Gajeel didn't know. "Everyday Jose leaves an hour after the last job of the night. When no one occupies the Phantom Lord base anymore he locks up, but always keeps two bodyguards by his side. My guess is he's gotten paranoid since he went to jail the first time. I haven't been able to locate where he lives because of this but I calculated a formula of his daily route coming and going from Phantom Lord. From that I found a general area of locations." Evan fingers flew over the keyboard. He showed an intricate map of the area all scribbled on in some computer program showing notes and a large red circle covering three blocks of buildings.

"How does this help us?" Gajeel couldn't help asking as he squinted at the computer screen. He had to wonder how the hell Evan had calculated all this.

"Be quiet and I'll tell you." He snapped with the same annoyance he always had. "If we know Jose's inner workings, like where he lives, his daily routine, any close friends or possible lovers," Gajeel grimaced at the thought of Jose as a lover, it just didn't seem right but he'd met plenty of crazy people before. "it'll be that much easier for us to spot his weaknesses. Know your enemy and such. So with this knowledge, combined with the daily schedule I've collected of all Phantom Lord members, we know that Jose should be waiting for the last job of the night to be finished right now. When it is, the camera I set up on my desk at base will alert me. Once Jose has finished up the last job and left I plan to send him an urgent message about another criminal gang. Jose will be forced to follow my fake tip because he hates competition. I was planning on getting him alone then tricking him into robbing an armed building I have leased for the month, specifically for this purpose. The cops should be on his tail within minutes."

"Thats a really intricate plan for something so simple?"

"I work better with chaos."

"You set all this up?"

"I went through every angle I could think of that would weaken Phantom Lord and every consequence or misjudgement that could go wrong. It only took me so long to find something that works because someone had to go and mess up Phantom Lord by failing that mission and getting us all found out!" He scowled at Gajeel.

"I really don't care what you have against me. Just as long as Jose pays for his actions."

Evan's scowl increased, he turned away in faked disinterest. "Whatever." He turned back to the computer screen watching the camera of Phantom Lord he mentioned for any alerts.

"Why do all this? How much do you have to hate Jose?"

Evan grew quiet and his eyes unfocused. It was silent for a while until Evan finally answered; "Jose's a sick son of a bitch. He's the only person I hate more than you."

Gajeel was surprised when his anger didn't pique, only his curiosity. He waited thinking maybe Evan would elaborate, he was mistaken.

"I don't have to explain my actions to you!" He snapped standing up from his chair. "I'm getting a drink, let me know if the alert lights up."

He strode with an air of annoyance mixed with arrogance to the kitchen, never once sparing Gajeel so much as a glance.

Lily had told Levy to inform him when Gajeel left for the night, which is exactly what she did, guilt sitting in her stomach like a rock the whole time. Lily said; even if Gajeel would be mad they were both doing what they thought best for a dear friend, and also the father of Levy's unborn child. Which she still wasn't sure if they could afford or if it would be better for the family to get an abortion now before it developed into a fetus. Having to take care of a child while struggling to pay bills would be a war in itself that Levy didn't think they were ready for.

Now Lily and Levy waited in the apartment until a few hours before Gajeel was supposed to walk home. When that time came they would walk to the place Gajeel had told Levy he works, in the disguise of a friendly visit. If they found out a dark truth of his potential actions in Phantom Lord while they were at it, then so be it.

Levy had managed, somehow, to stay calm until Gajeel left but now she paced the living room, wearing the soles of her feet.

"You should save your energy for times when it's needed." Lily informed her as he patiently waited on the couch.

"I'm just too worried about him."

"Gajeel will be fine. Remember there's still no evidence to say he is involved with Phantom Lord, just suspicious thoughts."

"That doesn't mean I won't worry." She said quickly, pacing and picking at her nails.

"Gajeel must have more patience than I give him credit for." Lily muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Forget about it. It's almost time for his shift to be over right?" Levy nodded and Lily stood up, ready for action. "Then let's go."

Well past midnight and in the middle of a pretty crappy post-Christmas night, they strode out of the building, coat collars turned up high against the cold wind. Through the perilous cold, and even with a cars heat, Lily and Levy arrived with pink cheeks, red ears and red noses. They spotted a restaurant next to the library, assuming this was his work they waited by the doors that read 'closed'. Lily tried to peer in the windows to see something but all the lights were off.

"Maybe he left already?" Levy suggested.

"He took your car correct?"

"Yes." Levy looked around the parking lot and noticed her car wasn't here. In fact the only indication of life around was Lily and Levy. Save a strange man on the opposite side of the street. Levy didn't like the purple cloak that billowed in the wind behind him, and as he turned her way his facial features were even less admirable. In short he portrayed the man Levy didn't want around her kids. She tried to ignore him.

Lily looked around the parking lot of the restaurant. "No tire tracks in the snow." He noted, Levy also noted that the snow had fallen this morning, by all means if a car had entered the parking lot today, tire tracks should have been visible. The restaurant must have never opened today, which left for an unaccounted father-to-be and family car.

Lily's eyes rested on the strange man from across the street. Truthfully Levy would have preferred they ignore him, maybe he would go away instead of standing around for no apparent reason. Lily had other ideas though.

"Stay here." He ordered her with a firm hand and voice. Levy was about to ask where he was going but he was already gone. Across the street and confronting the man. So far away Levy couldn't hear what they were saying, and she didn't much care for being left alone in the dark, cold parking lot. So she followed Lily.

Upon coming closer she began to hear their voices talking in challenging but polite voices. "I'm afraid I just don't see why I need to go back there. I served my time, I'm a changed man now." The purple cloaked man was telling Lily.

"Sir, we just need your corporation to clear the air on a small matter of suspect."

"Look, now is not really the best time." He said obviously impatient. Something in his voice was off. He spoke with a small crack as if he expected everything to go wrong in a split second. Lily noticed this just as well as Levy did. "If you could just contact me later."

"I can't do that, Jose...Because I'd really like to know, why you are carrying a weapon?" Levy watched Lily's hand go under his coat and rest on his gun. Fingers ready to rip out the weapon if things went south.

Jose stopped breathing for a second. His lost his wits and his words wouldn't come out. Luckily before Jose had to answer, Lily's attention was drawn by something else. Two other figures were walking down the street towards them.

Levy recognized the saunter of Gajeel next to a man just as creepy as Jose. If his eyes weren't a striking blue she wouldn't have seen him through his dark long hair and black clothes.

Gajeel recognized Lily, hand on his gun and Levy standing in the middle of a potentially dangerous situation.

"Gajeel!" Jose was the first to cry out. "Evan?"

"Lily?" Gajeel called, looking at his old friend. "Levy?"

"What's going on? Why weren't you at work? Where's the car?" Levy launched herself into a hurricane of questions.

Above the confusion they all could barely hear the man beside Gajeel curse vehemently under his breath.

"Obviously all of us have a lot of questions." Lily took initiative. "So let's start with you," He addressed Jose. "Why do you have a switchblade under your cloak?"

Jose's eyes moved quickly from Lily, to Gajeel and Evan and back to Lily. His sour face turned worse, until he was showing discomfort in every muscle of his body. Levy could see his mind at work but he was obviously getting no where. There was no answer that would free him of any/all assumptions against him.

Jose didn't speak and Lily was growing impatient, and was about to ask Jose the question again when he lashed out. Jose was fast and he struck before Lily, or anyone, could react. Jose reacted like a cornered rat, he lashed out at anything with the only weapon he had.

Levy saw the blood before she felt the pain. It took her a good minute to realize what happened. One moment she was standing behind Lily, the next Lily was ten feet away pinning Jose to the ground, a few deep wounds in his arms dripping blood onto the snowy ground.

Actually Levy didn't feel the pain until Gajeel was right next to her telling her she'll be okay. Levy wanted to ask what he was talking about but she didn't have to as she looked down. Once again staining another of her favorite shirts was the blood. This time a lot more and it kept coming.

The pain came suddenly as a slip on ice, and would stay for as long as she would have the scar. Levy's knees weakened. Her bloody hands covered her midriff in instinctual attempt to numb the pain. It didn't of course, only made it worse. Levy's mind was so focused on the pain she didn't notice that she was shaking violently in Gajeel's arms.

She felt his embrace, smelt his familiar scent and heard his voice, the one thing she felt she was losing though...was her connection to him. Levy looked up and through the tears of pain and sadness she cried out.

"GAJEEL, THE BABY!"

AN: Here's another super long chapter that I got carried away with! It's so great to be writing again after so much happened! Hope I didn't butcher the characterizations of Lily, Jose or Gajeel too much! Also hope I didn't do too much damage with Evan's sudden change of heart. I tried with the scene between Gajeel and Evan but am still unsure if it came out the way I wanted it to. Ah well. Hope you liked it and feel free to leave comments or suggestions! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Things Get Better

**AN: So it's finally here. I mentioned a few chapters ago that we only had a few chapters left and this is it. The last chapter for you guys to enjoy is here. I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I had writing it! :)**

Gajeel held his crying girlfriend in his embrace. The blood stained his arms mixing with his falling tears. Levy had just gotten slashed down the stomach pretty badly and yet she cried out for the kids sake. The kid that wasn't even born and might never be now. Thanks to Jose.

The thought of that clouded his mind until Gajeel whipped around to face Jose. Lily had the scum bag pinned to the ground, he was yelling at Lily to let him go and squirming feebly under Lily's strong hold.

Gajeel didn't think, words failed him, his mouth wouldn't work. not even his brain was working correctly. The only thing he knew was, he was looking through a camera lens watching his fists fly out towards Jose.

Gajeel felt arms around his chest, using all their might to stop him from getting to Jose but he didn't stop. He threw the arms off him with all his strength and continued his advance on Jose.

Gajeel was shouting incoherent swears, watching his bloody hands and arms trying to push past Lily so he could kill Jose. Everything happened so quickly the only thing Gajeel could do was be angry, it was all he could feel, all he could think. _I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD! _These thoughts of murder ran through his head even after the red faded to black and Gajeel drifted off with those words echoing around his mind.

He woke up in a hospital bed, that annoying beeping back inside his head. As he opened his eyes he realized the beeping wasn't monitoring his heart, but Levy's. Across from his bed she lay, pale, and weak under the white sheets. His heart hurt, he felt it twist like a wrung rag. Gajeel couldn't stand to see her like this. He noticed just a bit of red by her stomach seeping through her bandages and blanket.

Gajeel was about to get up and walk to her side when a voice came from a chair in the corner.

"Thank god you're finally awake. I was getting bored waiting for you." Gajeel turned around in his upright position, his head swam with dizziness and for some reason a spot on his back smarted. Evan was looking at him, holding an ice bag to his greasy head of hair. "I own you a good punch for knocking me into the pavement earlier." He put the ice pack down, stood up and faced Gajeel, who rose to meet his eyes.

"What are you talkn' bout?"

"You don't even remember do you?" Evan scoffed. "Idiot...After Jose slashed up your girlfriend over there," Gajeel's fists clenched at just the mention of it. "you went crazy and tried to kill him. I tried to hold you back but you slammed me head first into the pavement. Don't feel guilty or anything I didn't get a concussion, just a migraine." He complained, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as if the light hurt them. Gajeel didn't say anything, he had no idea that his anger was so out of control. He took one look at Levy's sleeping face.

She was hurt bad, and pale as the moon. Gajeel swore to himself that he would overcome his anger, he'd work towards becoming a better person, because that's what Levy deserved, not someone who lost their control when she had needed him most. "Sorry…" Gajeel choked out his words, his eyes still resting on Levy.

"Tch. Whatever. Look, the doctor's said once you wake up you're free to go. So are you coming? That cop from earlier said he'd drive you home."

A lightbulb went off inside Gajeel's head. "Wait a minute how did I lose consciousness?"

"The cop had to knock you out with his taser. If he didn't I really think you would have killed Jose. Which was fine by me only you would have killed our only chance to get the rest of Phantom Lord."

Gajeel's hand touched the throbbing part on his back where Lily must have tased him. Then he asked Evan another question. "You never answered my question before." Evan turned his attention back to Gajeel with a sour look. "Why do you hate Jose so much?"

Evan scowled again. "Do I really need to answer that for you? Shouldn't you mind your own tragic backstory?"

Evan was about to leave but Gajeel stopped him with a hand slammed against the wall. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "So there is a reason?"

Evan looked like he had eaten a spicy pepper and now his head was turning red before steam comes out of his ears. Gajeel was pretty sure if he looked hard enough he could see a little steam rising from his forehead. "Why do you care?"

"Call it curiosity." Gajeel answered simply waiting for an answer. Evan looked annoyed, which wasn't unusual for him but Gajeel could tell he'd hit a nerve.

"He killed my family…" Evan answered finally. "then called it generosity when he picked me up off the streets and forced me to work for Phantom Lord...Jose hunted them down one by one, every week a new family member, every week a new failed stakeout by cops to catch the bastard. And I watched it happen, every week right on cue as if it was clockwork. It didn't matter where we relocated it didn't matter how safe we thought we were...he always found us. My older sister was the last one to survive, every time she knew almost exactly when it would happen and when it was just the two of us left, she called the cops beforehand. But they got there too late, and I watched from the closet...I was eight."

Gajeel's head reeled back a little. He hadn't realized Jose could be so evil as to kill someones family like that. He knew Jose was cruel but a serial killer?

"...Sorry." Gajeel spoke, suddenly very self conscious about all the times he'd annoyed Evan or pushed his buttons just for fun. Gajeel apologized, not only for the death of Evan's family, but for all the times Gajeel had refused to open his eyes to the possibility of someone else's pain.

Evan returned the annoyed look to his face. "Happy now? Let's leave." Gajeel let him push past him and out the door. When Gajeel followed he saw Lily waiting by the door, ready to take them home.

Lily apologized for tasing Gajeel but as far as he was concerned, he probably deserved a lot more than that. _I gotta work on being a better person…_He thought and right then is when Gajeel confirmed how he'd dedicate himself to being a better person, for Levy, for the kid, for his friends and for himself.

Levy finally forced her groggy eyes open when the light made it impossible for her to sleep anymore. Like always the pain hit her before she could process her surroundings. She'd been in the hospital for a couple days now, each new day, as stressful as the last. She had no idea how Gajeel survived four weeks here when she wanted to hang herself after only a few days.

She thought of Gajeel, how only a few days ago he had gone berserk trying to kill the man that put her here. After Lily knocked Gajeel unconscious Levy had watched his resting face as he was placed in the ambulance next to her. She thought she was going to have her worst panic attack yet, but her fingers found Gajeel's and even though he was unconscious she felt his strength next to her, building her up and keeping her stable.

Each day was touch and go with her wound, never knowing if it would reopen and if it would be enough to cause her to lose the baby. The doctor informed her she had been a week and a half along when Jose slashed open her stomach, now she was two weeks, along. So far she still had the developing body inside her but the doctors were worried her anxiety mixed with this serious wound would be too much stress for the baby. Thanks to the risk of that, they kept her on morphine, and re-prescribed her anxiety pills. She always hated those pills, she didn't trust them. Some days they'd work and some days they didn't. Levy thought the days they worked were just better days for her, and all other days she was doomed to experience unbearable anxiety attacks and symptoms.

Both of which increased since almost losing the undeveloped child in her stomach. The ordeal made her realize how much she wanted to carry Gajeel's child. It was worse than the pain from the stab wound, knowing that she could possibly lose the closest connection she's had to Gajeel since they met. Levy often dreamed about it.

Her and Gajeel owning a real home, with two happy children, but the dream always ended in tragedy. Sometimes it was a fire, sometimes a psychopathic murderer, but each one ended in her children's death. She was forced to watch her dreams slowly turn into nightmares, one by one killing off the members of her family in brutal ways she didn't think she could have imagined. A few times Lucy, Natsu and Happy were there too, sharing the same horrible fate as her loved ones. On top of that the nightmares that had haunted her when Gajeel had been shot were back. They filled her minds eye with his face, so pale, weak and his blood everywhere.

These nightmares didn't last long. But the one nightmare that wouldn't go away was the look on Jose's face as he advanced towards her, knife in hand. That same street was stuck in her mind, Jose's fearful eyes as he lashed out like a wounded wolf. Gajeel's grief stricken stare as he looked over her wound, then the hell that erupted from him once the damage was done. Most times Jose's scared face was enough to jump startle her out of bed. When that happened the doctors had to sedate her because her heart beat rose to dangerously high levels.

The only times she didn't feel like she wanted to explode in this place were the days when Gajeel visited her. He came to her bedside often. Telling her how Jose cracked under interrogation and most of Phantom Lord was put behind bars. Some members fled before the police could find them, but the important part was Jose was behind bars for a long time and Phantom Lord would never bother Gajeel again. Of course Evan and Gajeel still had to repent for their time rejoining Phantom Lord. But thanks to Lily, and the new evidence that most Phantom Lord members were forced back into the gang on threats, they only had to serve the community for a while. The same went for Juvia, who ever since Gray had been released had been looking a lot better.

When he visited, Gajeel told her how he was looking for a job around town and about all the job interviews he'd gotten, the ones he failed, the ones that went well but didn't end up having anyway. Gajeel had also put in a resume for Levy at the library. he said it'd be good for her to be around books and not people like her last job. Levy had even gotten flowers from the staff at the library, she used to always go there even when she was in the mental hospital, though not as much since. They sent her get well soon cards and promised an interview when she was fully recovered.

Whenever Gajeel came to visit she felt the same hope and peace she experienced when Gajeel had been in her place and she was just getting out of the mental hospital for the first time in a year. Only the peace she felt now was more secure, because she knew things really were going to get better, for good this time.

Lucy assured her of that every time she visited. Lucy always knew how to make Levy feel better without trying. One of those ways of making her feel better was announcing Natsu's casual and sort of awkward proposal to her. He had the ring and the right words to say, only he forgot to kneel on one knee and instead of sounding romantic he said; "Luce, can I be your husband?" as casual as an everyday conversation. Lucy had thought he was joking until he persisted saying he wanted to marry her and showed her the ring. Levy was estacially happy for her best friend's engagement.

She had finally succeeded in seeing the day that Natsu and Lucy get married even though both of them said they weren't even dating the day before. She guessed it wasn't odd for those two to skip being boyfriend/girlfriend because of how much they already flirted with each other on a daily basis.

Levy found she had a lot of visitors in the so few days she'd been here. Lily and even Mrs. Porylusica had visited her, although the only words her former doctor spared Levy were nonchalantly made insults to the human race.

Today was the same as the rest. Her morphine did little to ease the pain, the doctors refused to put her on a larger dose though for fear of it mixing badly with her anxiety pills. Gajeel visited her for lunch and stayed for dinner. They talked most of the day. His words the only thing keeping her sane.

When Gajeel showed her the book he had brought her, a new issue of her favorite series complementary from the library staff, she couldn't help herself and ripped into the book immediately. Gajeel eventually fell asleep, his head resting on her lap while she read the book by lamp light.

By eight o'clock she had gotten halfway through the thick book and accidentally woke Gajeel up with a squeal of pleasure.

"Whatha-!" Gajeel mumbled over his words, unable to form even a full word when he was half-asleep.

"Sorry." Levy apologized. "It's just so romantic when the protagonist proposed to his childhood lover!" Levy cooed over her book, procuring a very strange look from Gajeel.

"You like that kinda stuff?" Gajeel asked, nonchalantly placing his head, propped up by his elbow, on the bed.

"All girls love proclamations of love! It's one of the sweetest things a guy can do!"

"So if I showed up with a ring, would you be happy?" Levy was almost about to return her eyes to the page but she stopped. She slowly put the book down contemplating what Gajeel just said. She stared at Gajeel to see if he was serious but his face revealed nothing.

"What-what kind of question is that?" She asked blushing furiously, her cheeks puffed up.

Gajeel noticed he had upset her and reeled back instantly. "It's just- I mean…" He stuttered trying to form a sentence. Finally he formed one though he wouldn't say is was the right one. "Ice boy and rain woman have been engaged for a long time now, and you said Salamander and bunny girl were hooked up so I thought-?"

The sentence hung in the air a moment. Levy had no idea why Gajeel kept calling Lucy bunny girl, or insisted on giving almost everyone they knew nicknames for that matter, but she guessed he had his reasons.

After a few seconds of both Gajeel and Levy blushing enough to paint the whole room red she finally said something. "Idiot! That's no way to propose to a woman!" Levy turned her head indignantly, waiting for Gajeel's response.

"Do I hafta buy a tux and get down on one knee?" He asked, his fingers scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Preferably." Levy answered him.

Just then Gajeel stood up and put an arm around Levy's bed while the other held her face as softly as if he was touching a cloud. "I don't think I need a stupid ceremony to prove how much I love you, shrimp." Then he leaned in and kissed Levy's hot lips. The contact made the room about ten times hotter and Levy felt sweat accumulating on her back. But she didn't pull away, she leaned in. Closing her eyes and savoring the taste of his lips. Like always he smelled like something rough, it was a musky manly scent that filled her nostrils as she reached her hands up and stroked his hair.

Levy found her hands tracing the spots his piercings were while the kiss lasted for what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes. Gajeel kept his strong, gentle hold on her cheek the whole time, stroking the soft skin with his thumb and loving every fiber of her body.

When they finally pulled away both let out a relieved sigh, their faces still red, Levy told him; "I still want a wedding ceremony." Her voice firm, and unyielding.

"Ghihihi!" Gajeel laughed and touched foreheads with her, their noses tickling each other. "Whatever you want." He promised her. "Hell, I'll even let ya pick out every detail of the wedding, so long as I can spend the rest of my life with you."

Levy couldn't stop the smile that filled her face, her eyes crinkled at the corners and her red cheeks gave her a rosy glow in the lamp light. Gajeel stayed for just a moment longer, keeping his eyes on her, his hand caressing the edges of her face.

As they stayed there, completely immersed in each other, Gajeel couldn't believe he'd found someone to love him like Levy does. He couldn't even believe that there was someone as beautiful as her on this god forsaken earth. He watched her smile grow and it only confirmed what he already knew, _I really can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this woman…_

The next two weeks were the hardest in Levy's life. Some things got better, Gajeel got a job, her wound was healing and she had scored the position at the library, but Levy lost the one thing she cared about.

It was a long process to try and save the baby but the doctors eventually confirmed that the stress of the traumatic event mixed with Levy's anxiety had been too much for the developing fetus. She had a miscarriage. When the doctor broke the news to Levy, she wasn't surprised. She had felt the baby dying inside her every day until it was finally gone. He had been a fighter but the universe- no, Jose-had taken him from her. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she knew she could push aside her hatred of that man so long as she never saw him again. The doctor left Gajeel and Levy alone in the hospital x-ray room.

"You okay?" He asked taking her small shaking hand.

Levy's head dropped, her bangs covered her face and she felt the hot tears sting the back of her eyes. But she didn't want to cry, she'd done enough of that. She wanted to scream, to pull her hair out again and again, to throw something, to punch something. Levy did none of that, though.

She kept the tears from falling but she couldn't move. The pain of losing her connection to him planted her firmly in her seat. A minute had passed and she realized she hadn't answered Gajeel.

Levy slightly nodded her head without looking up. Suddenly her nodding head turned into a shake. She didn't have to hide her feelings from Gajeel, she knew that. Still she found it hard to stop holding back the tears. She whimpered helplessly despite her best efforts. Gajeel sat down next to her, putting his supportive arms around her.

She wept more, then between her sobs she spoke; "I lost it...I lost the connection we shared…" Levy trailed off her words leaving Gajeel out of the loop of Levy's own imagination.

"What?"

"I had this crazy notion, that the child we had together would be the one thing that binds us by blood. The life we create would have been...our connection…" She began to cry harder, losing all strength for holding back the tears.

"You say some weird stuff don't you, shrimp?" Gajeel didn't look sad, or distraught, or anything. He looked normal, the only indication of emotion was his slightly knotted brow line.

"I-idiot! I was being poetic!" Levy cried while hitting his arm. Then for some reason she couldn't hide a small smile and giggle. Gajeel did not have a way with words but he did have a way to make her feel safe and happy. When she struck his arm Gajeel laughed with her.

"Look, don't be sad about this. We can always have another." He said while staring off into space, unaware of the joy he had just planted in Levy's heart.

"Gajeel you-" She was about to ask if he really meant they could have more kids when he cut her off.

"I'm not getting sappy, I'm just saying. Women can have more than one kid...and I wouldn't mind making a few with you…" Gajeel began blushing, his rosy cheeks contrasting with his dark skin. Levy could never forget the sight and she couldn't get over it either.

She spread her arms to wrap them around Gajeel's neck then proclaimed, "You're so cute when you blush!" Which of course only made him blush more.

Gajeel walked through the metal doors of the prison holding area. As much as he didn't think he could handle his anger in front of Jose he had to do this. Jose needed a punch in the face just as much as Gajeel needed closure. Lily would be right beside him the whole time to make sure things go right, the judge wouldn't have let him in otherwise.

Already his fist clenched. He felt the anger come back just as quickly as it had emerged that night. "Are you sure about this?" Lily asked him for the tenth time.

"Have a little faith wouldya?" Gajeel responded keeping his eyes firmly planted in front of him.

They approached the cell Jose was being held in, a small dingy three walls with no privacy. Jose lay down on the metal bed that came with the cell. There were no blankets, just one pillow and a whole lot of nothing. Jose looked terrible. He was no longer dressed in that idiotic purple cloak. Now he wore a navy blue jumper with his cell number and prisoner identification on it. It was obvious Jose hadn't had a shower since he'd gotten there three weeks ago. Jose's black hair was a mess, clumps of it fanning out on the pillow staining it with grease. He had gotten skinnier too. When he heard Gajeel and Lily walk up, Jose lifted a curious head. His eyebrows raised when he saw who it was that had visited him.

He stood up. "What do we have here? I never would have thought _you'd _come to visit me here, boy."

"Don't take it personally." Gajeel began crossing his arms. "I only came to see if they're treating you badly enough."

Jose scowled and the sadness returned to his face. His unkempt hair fell over his eyes as he sat back down on the bed. "That's not the only reason...She lost the baby didn't she…"

Gajeel had maintained a calm posture until then. "How did you know about that!" He reached in and grabbed Jose's collar, the small cell giving him little room to dodge. Gajeel slammed Jose's face against the bars while he got close to his ugly face.

Jose smiled weakly, the last smile of a dishonorable criminal. "Wild guess." He answered.

Gajeel wanted to give him a good punch in the face but he couldn't do that with the bars between them. Gajeel turned his sour look to Lily. He knew what Gajeel wanted and turned to the warren, got the keys then opened Jose's cage.

Gajeel smiled and cracked his knuckles as he entered. Jose cowered on the ground. "Phantom Lord is gone," Gajeel said with the best menacing look he could pull off. "you're alone this time. How's it feel to be threatened?" Gajeel asked advancing on Jose, who ran out of space to crawl away and ended up hitting the wall.

Gajeel grabbed Jose, picking him up so his feet lifted off the ground and he suspended him with one arm. Gajeel readied his fist...but instead of punching Jose, he threw him to the ground again. Jose's head hit the edge of his metal bed, but he wasn't hurt.

"Kicking your ass would prove nothing." Gajeel said, his fists unclenched. "I hope you rot in this cell. I hope the knowledge that you destroyed countless innocent lives in your path to power stays with you forever. All the lives you took," Gajeel turned back to Jose, a dark aura resonating from the enraged man. "Every single person you ever bullied, all the anguish and despair you ever caused in your lifetime…" He got up close to Jose, letting his glare bore into Jose's skull while his lips moved into a wolves snarl, showing his gritted teeth. He spoke for Evan, for Levy's never to be born child, for Juvia and her fiancee, for every damned person Jose ever screwed over. "It's all coming back to you a thousand times over." Jose quivered under his look, there was no need for violence because seeing Jose cowering like the rat he is couldn't have filled Gajeel with more satisfaction.

Gajeel decided that was enough fear to put into him and stood up to leave. The warren closed Jose's cell after him. He didn't wait for anyone, Lily followed Gajeel's long strides out of the prison.

"That was impressive, Gajeel. Remind me why he ever got the better of you?"

Gajeel put his hands in his pockets and scoffed. "_Tch!_ Doesn't matter now. That bastards locked up forever."

Gajeel left Lily at the station and returned to the apartment him and Levy still rented. They found ways to move on, through the mourning of the miscarriage. They thought up stories about what their kid would look like, who would it be and what they'd name him/her. With Levy's new job at the library she quickly fit in, keeping track of all the books and if one was missing or out of place. She even earned a raise here and there.

With the holiday season coming to an end Gajeel and Levy could relax, knowing they would use the off season to build up their life savings to buy a real house. In the meantime the newly engaged couple was invited to Gray and Juvia's wedding. Levy dressed up in her bridesmaid outfit, a form fitting blue ruffled sleeveless dress, cut off at the knees and holding small snowflakes like sequins in it's folds. In the natural light Levy shined like a star and in the dark she glimmered like the night sky. She had to admit Juvia had done a great job picking out the bridesmaid dresses. She could only imagine the kind of wedding Juvia had in store, probably a winter themed one since Gray loved the snow and Juvia loved Gray. Levy noted how the bridesmaid dresses held a little bit of both bride and groom in them. The gentle dark blue resembled Juvia's hair and her spirit of water while the snowflakes resembled Gray's love of everything snow.

"Ugh, can you help me with this thing? I hate ties!" Gajeel came out the bedroom saying as he made a fuss about his black bowtie, the only piece needed to complete his tux. Gajeel looked so handsome, his freshly combed hair had just enough hair gel in it to made it look slick and his long black hair had been tied up in a ponytail, the ends fraying out as always. Gajeel was still fussing with the bowtie, now a crumpled mess on his neck when he looked at Levy. He stopped immediately staring at her while she walked over to help him. "Shrimp you look-" He stuttered.

Levy giggled, fixing his tie in seconds. "You don't have to say it. I know!" She replied giving him a kiss before she pulled him out the door.

The reception was fantastic and the vows were even better. Juvia had to be stopped mid-way because she had already taken up an hour just taking about Gray's stripping habit, leaving Gray very embarrassed and blushing without end the whole while he recited his vows. Gray wasn't a public speaker and his blushing only continued while he spoke, but Juvia didn't seem to care as her hips swayed back and forth and she all but fainted listening to him.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia said after they swore their 'I do''s. "Juvia loves you with all her heart..." Her cheeks grew rosy and she bowed her head slightly looking up at Gray with the most adorable eyes he had ever seen.

Gray's face turned redder than Erza's hair. He took her hands then said. "Actually, just Gray is fine." It wasn't a proclamation of love, technically, but Gray was telling her he loved her by asking her to drop the formalities and address him as her equal. Juvia couldn't have looked happier as she pulled Gray down to a kiss.

The bride and groom ended with a second passionate kiss, causing a roar of approval from the crowd. When Juvia threw her bouquet Levy watched every other girl reach out to grab it but it landed perfectly in her folded hands. She wasn't even trying to catch it but she ended up with it anyway. Gajeel noticed and flashed her a huge toothy grin. Levy looked confused until Gajeel pulled her into a kiss with enough passion to rival the bride and grooms kiss.

The party afterwards was even better. Levy, Lucy and Juvia really got to know each other and become good friends while their fiancees and husband started a fight by the cake and Cana busied herself with the opportunity to drink all the booze she can. After she was announced cured of her alcoholism she had restrained from drinking anything. Now her father joined her in this one joyous moment.

Natsu and Gray but heads like a cat and a dog, they were exact opposites and from what Lucy told her they've always been that way. Gajeel joined in on the fun, they broke a table, wrecked the cake but created a big laugh when each boy was covered in frosting. For once Levy wasn't worried about a small squabble. She let her anxiety stay at home along with all her fears and regrets. Today was for Gray and Juvia and Levy would use this chance to act as a stepping stone for a better life.

Before the party was over Gajeel exclaimed he had to do one thing and disappeared from Levy's sight. She had no idea what he meant by that but she waited with Lucy and Juvia anyway.

Levy found out what Gajeel meant a little too soon, up on stage came a screech from the microphone as Gajeel kicked the previous band off. He wore very dark triangle shades with his white tux and bowtie with a matching white fedora, frosting still staining a few parts of his tux and clinging to his cheek. Procuring a guitar in his arms he began to play, lowering the mic so it rested with his mouth while he sat.

"Gajeel plays guitar?" Lucy leaned in to ask, Levy just shrugged her shoulders. She'd never even heard Gajeel mention anything about it.

"Gajeel sings…?" Juvia questioned the air. To which Levy didn't have an answer.

He began to play, melodic and rhythmic tunes coming from the guitar. His playing wasn't too bad but when he opened his mouth to sing something between a raspy old man and a throat cold came out. Still he didn't seem embarrassed in fact he seemed more in his element than Levy had ever seen him! He played for an ungrateful crowd that grew more uncomfortable the longer he sang.

Levy didn't care, she was seeing a whole new side to Gajeel she didn't know existed. Apparently Levy and Lucy's long time friend Mira didn't care either as she came up to them smiling. "Levy I didn't know you're man could play?" She inquired making Levy blush. Mira then persisted to hound Juvia and Lucy about their finance and husband. Making almost the whole table blush, but kept them smiling with her cheerful attitude.

"Levy-san! Where have you been? We missed you Levy-san!" She heard a couple of voices call for her. Levy turned around to see two large smiling faces looking at her. A sight for sore eyes if she did say so herself.

"Jet! Droy!" She happily hugged the two friends she'd had since she was little. Ever since the mental hospital though she lost touch with them. She had lost touch with a lot of people since the mental hospital. Levy never really thought about how much her anxiety had messed with her life until she was in a room of people she hadn't seen in a year, some longer.

At the end of the day Levy couldn't stop smiling. She had witnessed a happy event, for most none could be happier, she'd met old friends and even seen a new side of Gajeel that she didn't know was there.

She inquired about his guitar playing when they were on the walk home, dressed lightly in the waning wintertime.

"I don't play often, but my old man taught me how. If ya don't like it-"

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" She interjected before Gajeel could finish. "I love it! In fact could you show me how to play?" She blushed slightly, which seemed to be what all their days were filled with now, Gajeel responded with a kiss.

"Sure." He then patted her head lovingly and continued walking a happy spring in his step.

_Five years later_

"Molly! Come help your mom sort the bookshelves!" She shouted to the upstairs waiting for the herd of children feet that would come down the stairs with her eldest daughter, Molly. Molly's younger brother didn't look like much but he could make a ruckus, enough for two kids! Molly was constantly yelling at him to keep it down when she was reading.

Although Molly was only five and Wyn three, Levy watched their personalities bloom. She couldn't be happier she'd had a daughter who shared her love of reading, and even shared her love of Aunt Lucy's finally published novels. Of course Molly had a bit of a rough side, that she got from her father. If anyone came between her and whatever she was doing, especially if it was reading, the recipient wouldn't leave without a limp. Molly was tough, but she had a soft spot for books and poetry.

Levy heard their footsteps running down the stairs as always, shaking the house. "I wanna play, Mol!" Wyn cried following his sister with careful, clumsy kid steps.

"Go play by yourself! I'm helping mom!" Molly said to her brother.

"I wanna help mom too!" He announced, his puffy cheeks huffing in the effort to catch up to his sister as Molly joined Levy by the bookshelves.

Molly sighed, Wyn was always following his big sister around, he loved her to pieces, which annoyed Molly of course. Molly looked at Levy with pleading eyes, she was asking her mother if Wyn could go somewhere else where he wouldn't bother them. Levy smiled sympathetically and gave Molly a pat on the head.

"Let your brother help. He can get the books on the bottom shelf." Molly's face dropped but when she saw her little brother plop himself on Mommy's lap her expression changed. Wyn busied himself with piling one book on top of the other then trying to climb the tower only to fall with it and try again, a new bruise appearing on him each time.

Levy watched how carefully Molly handled each book. She picked them up gingerly and even smoothed down the corners of some paperbacks. "You know, Molly." Levy started up a conversation. "Wyn is getting older, he's going to go to preschool and then after that the same school you go to."

Molly stopped, putting on an annoyed look only a kid could pull off and still look innocent. "As long as he doesn't take my books I don't care!" She announced placing another book firmly in it's place.

"Take the books! Take the books!" Wyn repeated for no other reason than wanting to be like his big sis. Wyn may make a ruckus but he was a sweetheart and Levy knew he couldn't hurt a fly. In this way Molly sort of took on the role of protector for her little brother, even if he annoyed her sometimes she loved him. And Levy loved her kids, almost as much as Gajeel loved seeing the sight of his family doing their monthly rearranging of all the new and old books on their ever growing bookshelf.

Levy had proven herself to be a wonderful mother, and over the years both Gajeel and Levy learned to overcome their internal issues. Of course Levy still paced and picked the skin off her lips when she was worked up, but that came from habit. Meanwhile Gajeel had spent these years as a mechanic cleaning his slate and helping others, in case they were a member of a family he had stolen from years ago in Phantom Lord.

Levy's career had grown with their family and their house. After the book keeper at the library passed away Levy took it upon herself to take over and even added a new floor to the library's interior. Now she had opened up the library to a constant flow of characters from all over town.

Levy came up to him when she and the kids finished putting all the books in order, Wyn and Molly racing each other back to their shared room. She had a little trouble lifting up her round belly, stuffed with another set of tiny feet they'd have to worry about. Levy's blue locks fell gracefully while her nightgown hung over her belly. Gajeel rested his hands on her stomach when she came closer.

"Think we did okay?" She asked.

"I think we did amazing." He said stroking the growing lump that was her stomach.

Levy raised an eyebrow. "I meant the bookshelf. Does it look okay?"

"Oh!" Gajeel exclaimed looking past her to the bookshelf. "Yeah that's okay too, I suppose."

Levy and Gajeel laughed, her belly rumbling under his touch. Suddenly he felt a kick, an unmistakable baby's foot hit his hands. "I think we've got a strong one coming." He announced.

Levy dropped her face into exasperated annoyance. "Tell me about it, no matter how many times I clumsily hurt myself this little one can't help putting her two cents in by kicking." They both laughed again, happy to just think about the new lives they had created.

Levy had always heard that times get better from everyone she knew. Only her anxiety used to prevent her from thinking any farther than the next day. The future used to fill her with such horrid anticipation that she came to expect the worst out of everything, even out of her own wedding. Now her future was filled with scurrying feet, held hands in the dark and bad nightmares. Which, as far as Levy was concerned, was the best future she could ask for. She could really see how things got better now. Every thing had just worked out, it had been a long, difficult road to this day but Levy and Gajeel managed to do it because they found each other. In this twisted world of mental disorders, bullet wounds, gangs, and miscarriages they had finally made it.

Levy turned to her husband. "By the way, I've been _super _craving that oyster soup!"

"The one with the cherry on top?"

Levy nodded excitedly, knowing full well pregnancy came with such weird cravings and there was no way to get rid of them but to satisfy them. Gajeel chuckled then went to go fix her some from the kitchen.

Levy watched out the window, absentmindedly stroking her round stomach. Marianna was due any week now. That's what Levy decided to call her. She knew it was a her not because of all the ultrasounds that said otherwise but from a mother's intuition.

She watched the red leaves breeze across her lawn in a tornado of color. The wind carried each leaf on a wild ride that carried them to the park beside their house. She felt the baby kick once more and couldn't have frowned even if she tried.

**AN: Now that this is the last chapter I just wanted to rant about some things. You don't have to read this if you don't want to but I wanted to say thank you. When I started this fanfic I never thought I'd even be able to get 12 followers let alone 57! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting on just about every new chapter I've posted it's been amazing reading how much people can enjoy this. Even though this is only a fanfiction and just a small step to a future dream as a writer, it means a lot to me to know that you guys stuck with me until the end. I haven't gotten a bad review yet, which is extremely uplifting. I want you all to know that it's because of your reviews, your favorites and your follows that gave me the inspiration to keep writing more. You guys mean a lot to me, so thanks so much for a great time. I'll also be posting more fanfics in the future if you guys are interested. Maybe some Nalu, maybe Gruvia, maybe fluff who knows but I do have some things planned out. My only hope for this fic is that I gave you guys a worthy last chapter! :) I hope we can have another great run with my future fanfics! And from the bottom of my heart, thank you! :D**


End file.
